


Baby Spider

by Delena_Stark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Avengers Family, Baby Peter Parker, Fluff, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delena_Stark/pseuds/Delena_Stark
Summary: Seems like this isn't your normal post-mission injury...now what could Tony be in for now that he's given a chance to be a dad from the beginning?...with the rest of Earth's Mightiest Heroes in tow?
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Avengers Team, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 50
Kudos: 301





	1. Chapter 1

The avengers are currently fighting an army of aliens who carried large tech.

“Why do all the aliens decide to come here to New York?” Tony mumbled while blasting another alien.

Natasha snorted and continued fighting trying to catch an alien who jumped out at her.

Tony was carefully keeping an eye on their youngest member Peter Parker, aka Spider-man who Tony who would not admit he had become extremely overprotective over. He was not complaining he was a wonderful person,yet loved to raise his blood pressure and had caused him to have grey hair begin to grow prominently. He had not told him he loved him or anything and if asked he would deny he was his son. He did not want to admit he had gone soft for the Spider-baby; he had a reputation to hold up even if no one believed that. 

While looking around he began to notice the battle was beginning to pick up as debri was being thrown around. In response Iron Man, Thor, Spider-Man and Falcon began to focus on the treats from above. While Captain America and the rest of the gang was focused on the streets and also getting people out of danger. Hawkeye was busy being the lookout and in a sniper position. 

As one of the aliens shot,Tony yelled out, “On your left, kiddo.”

Peter swung out of the way and called, “Thanks dad.”

Tony stilled in shock not believing his sweet Spider-baby had just called him Dad. Due to the feeling he was too late in responding as one of the aliens managed to land a hit on Peter. Tony freaked as he saw him begin to fall. 

Creating his own clear flight path, Tony headed in the direction he saw Peter go, but to his disbelief he had no sight on the teen and started to panic when he wasn’t responding to any comm calls.

Flying around within a close knit perimeter, he kept calling out the nickname he had for Peter, Underoos ,with no avail. Even though the kid hated when he did it, Tony asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to trigger Spider-Man's suit tracker.

“He’s in Heckscher Playground on 65th, Boss. Right in the center of it.” Tony was already landing before the A.I could even finish the sentence. He heard a sound he wasn’t expecting, a high pitched giggle instead of a groan in pain, but still followed it to its source. The older man came up on a small baby, who looked to be not quite a year old, wearing a severely over-sized hero suit and was playing in the sandbox. 

He took off his helmet and picked up his jaw as he etched closer, “P-Peter?...Kiddo?”. The baby looked in his direction and gave him the biggest one-toothed smile,raising his arms,giving him a happy shriek. Taking the tike into his arms, Tony gave him a quick look-over for any injuries, and thankfully saved for a few scrapes Peter didn’t have any. 

Full of mixed feelings of relief he wasn’t hurt,confusion over what was happening, and slight awestruck that Peter was actually a cute baby, Tony didn’t notice that his now micro-protégé was enticed by the arc reactor’s glow until he heard him tapping on it. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight. 

“Iron-Man, have you found Spider-Man? We’re all done here.” Captain America called over the comms, snapping Tony out of his daze. 

“Yeah, yeah I found...him...but ya guys might wanna get to my location asap.” Tony closed the comm and started to play with a tiny hand with one of his own.

The team honed in on the park and found where their teammate was. Everyone started looking around and then to each other, quietly mouthing their own little conversation amongst themselves about the possibility that Tony was losing his marbles. Steve walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder with caution that something could be wrong with Tony, “Thought you said you found Spider-Man, Tony. Where is he?...what are you holding?”

Tony turned around and held Peter out a little bit,“It’s a baby...Recognize anything about this baby?" Then he pulled him back toward himself. The team looked at Tony with a silent expression of confirmation that he had somehow gone nuts instantly, but then their eyes focused on the baggy suit's pattern and in a unison shock they yelled,  
"IT'S PETER!?!???"

In a protective manner Tony covered one of Peter’s ears with one hand and pressed the other ear against his chest,as if to safeguard the little one's hearing, and gave them all a death stare to back off a bit. Hulk was the only one that approached slowly and had a baffled look on his big,green mug gesturing the tiny sign with his fingers. Just then Bruce took the reins and literally sounded as if he was actually broken, mumbling the same phrase over and over trying to make sense of the sight they were looking at.

With a smile on his face, Tony looked down at him and started to comb his hair. Then with no regard for the others Tony walked away from them, grabbed his helmet,slowly took off towards Avengers Tower holding onto his little one tight, and keeping as low as he could. 

Pepper waited at the top like she usually did if she wasn’t at something business related, but this time she wasn’t doing it happily hoping everyone was all okay. She had gotten word from the team so she was pacing back and forth while trying to think of what to say since she couldn’t believe what she heard and couldn’t wait to see it for herself. 

Tony settled down and once his suit was off he got a face full of his fiancee, but definitely not in the way he would’ve liked, “Anthony Edward Stark what did you do?” and she pointed at Peter. He put the little spider down on the nearest couch and started to defend himself without making himself sound guilty because he actually wasn’t for once unlike so many times before. 

“I didn’t do anything...for once...the kid got hit during the fight and when I finally found where he ended up afterwards I found him like THIS in the middle of Heckscher Playground with no clue how in the matter of minutes he ended up like-. ” he gestured to the baby who was now asleep, using his suit as a blanket. 

Both stopped right in the middle of their starting argument and got hit with instant awestruck. Pepper’s heated confusion faded and she couldn’t even think of being mad anymore. She just wanted to grab him and hold him and never let go, but Tony stopped her hands while signalling a shh sign with his finger while whispering that Peter’s had ‘quite a day’ and should get a little rest.

With a mini grumble she agreed and after using some of the couch’s fluffy pillows to give him some support they walked away, after telling F.R.I.D.A.Y to keep an eye on him, to see if they could find something for Peter to wear until they could get him some things to last however long he was going to be like that. 

Before either of them knew it Natasha and Wanda came rushing in with the rest in tow and they had store bags in hand, Pepper greeted them with a low growl to zip it and ran her finger across her throat. Tony quickly but quietly rushed over to see if Peter was still asleep and thankfully he was. He gave Pep a thumbs up before he helped her usher everybody into the kitchen.

Tony stilled and looked back at his spider-baby quietly asking FRIDAY to take a picture and upload to his personal file.

“FRIDAY as soon as spider-baby begins to wake please let me know,” Tony called up as he fixed the pillows, scared that he might fall off. 

“Affirmative boss, will this be a one time request or until further notice?” FRIDAY asked. Tony smiled, responding, “Until I state otherwise,” quietly added, “but make sure only I get the notification.”

Pepper cleared her throat, scaring Tony, “FRIDAY disregard the last part. I also want a notification. Also Tony lets go to the kitchen to discuss this.”

Tony pouts, “Fine. Only Pepper and I get that notification.” As he looked back down at Peter and ruffled his hair. Before straightening up and following Pepper to the kitchen.

The others look at him waiting for some sort of explanation as Pepper goes through the bags Natasha and Wanda brought with them. She pulled out a pack of diapers and smiled as if she found gold. Before the team “meeting” took place she quickly rushed and gently put one on Peter because of a gut feeling telling her it’d be greatly needed.

Unaware anyone was looking at him, Tony, his already overprotective over the kid practically doubled, watched Pepper do it and even smirked after seeing that she did it without even waking Peter up. 

“And you said you weren’t “overprotective” and that you just had the Spider-kid’s back. That face says it all and we still have no clue how he ended up that way.” Clint mumbled through a mouthful of pop-tart. “I second that. The man of Iron always claimed he was merely guardian for the young spiderling. That expression was more paternal” Thor added just as he stuffed a whole pop-tart into his own mouth.

Tony awkwardly straightened himself up as he turned back around to face his team who were still waiting for answers, “I have no idea what you guys are talking about I just gotta keep an eye on the kid is all... but for the record like I told Pepper. I literally found the kid like that after he took a hit and went down. And before you ask, Banner, all he has is just some small scrapes. Nothing that gives even micro a clue...Underoo!?” 

Just before he could give more of his explanation, scared, little cries started to come from the other room right as FRIDAY sent him and Pepper a notification.

Everyone ran out to the couch and Tony took Peter into his hold and started to rock him gently, even offered his fingers for him to grab onto. The sight instantly had all jaws on the floor; no one could believe that this was really Tony they were looking at. He never seemed to give emotions a real thought, except for those he had for his fiance, but there he was right in front of them. 

Wanda brought over the bag of baby goods and offered a soft onesie for Peter to wear instead of the baggy suit. It was bright blue with red stars on it, and it seemed to have gotten his attention and he grabbed at it. All hands tried to get in on helping dress the tike and kept saying that Tony had no idea what he was doing, but while trying to push them away he had put the garment on in the first shot and even boasted a bit about it. He settled Peter on the carpet as Natasha, Vision, and Steve set out some toys for him to play with.

“So this is why you forced us to follow you and Wanda throughout the infant store down 65th instead of returning to the Tower like we typically must after a battle, Natasha?” Vision asked as he set a stuffed teddy down. 

All the men looked at him with a ‘Nice knowing ya’ expression as if his question was about to get him dismantled, but to his rescue Wanda came up behind him and calmly got between him and Nat, “Peter’s physically a baby, Vision, not the teenager we saw this morning. He can’t use or wear anything that he would’ve needed. Soooo Natasha and I just thought we’d get him some things that could be a good help as long as he’s like this, you understand? We just needed you guys to HELP us carry some of the things is all.” she gave a small wink as a nonverbal signal to drop it before something happened.

For the rest of the afternoon into the night the Earth’s Mightiest Heroes were reduced to awestruck playmates to their teammate. Clint played peek-a-boo with him for a bit, using the back of the couch as his ‘hiding place’ and got good baby belly laughs out of him and even a few from the team. After that Steve and Thor rolled a small ball back and forth to Peter even prevented it from almost hitting things or people whenever it was tossed with baby spider strength. Bruce just spent the time observing him and trying to figure things out from his point of view.

After a nice, warm bottle from Pepper, Tony took his Spider-Baby into his arms and walked him into his room. The others tried to follow but he had the door locked behind them. “One heck of a day, huh? Crazy more like it...but...hey, I get a chance to see all that May did. Give ya the best I can. Hopefully I don’t screw any of it up.” Peter yawned and cuddled up against his chest and dozed off. Tony planted a kiss on his forehead and gave him a good sized section of his giant bed, surrounding him with a border of pillows and even fell asleep himself on the far side of the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Around 2 in the morning Pepper awoke to light whimpering and F.R.I.D.A.Y notifying her Peter was waking up. She turned over and looked at him realizing that he might need a diaper change. She quickly got up and grabbed the baby positioned him to check his diaper. Tony did not react to the movement due to the fact he pulled another all nighter for about 3 straight days. While changing his diaper she beamed at the idea of being a mother.

Pepper asked, “F.R.I.D.A.Y is anyone awake?” while looking down fondly at Peter.

F.R.I.D.A.Y responded, “No Miss Potts seems like everyone is asleep at the moment although Natasha and Wanda tried to sneak in and take baby Peter with them but they do not not have the clearance to enter the room.”

Pepper sighed and rolled her eyes at the antics of her two best friends. She was not surprised all the Avengers always fought over who got to spend time with Peter as a teen but as a baby she knew it would be worse but never that bad. A little cry snapped her out of her thoughts.

Pepper smiled, “Are you hungry Peter?”

Peter lets out another small whine.

She smiled while she picked him up and took him to the kitchen while she began to make the bottle. She walked around softly talking to Peter. As soon as she gives him the bottle she begins to walk back to her room knowing Tony will have a heart attack if he wakes up and Peter is not there. When she walked in she noticed Tony was still fast asleep. His late nights at the labs finally caught up to him. She quietly walked around while rocking Peter as he drank the bottle going back to sleep. She also noticed Tony was beginning to go into distress because he could not feel Peter and she carefully put him back in his place.

Tony although he was still sleeping put his hand against Peter and calmed down. While Pepper's heart swelled. He also wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to his chest.

Pepper swooned and quietly said, “F.R.I.D.A.Y please take a picture and make a new album to save the picture.”

F.R.I.D.A.Y responded, “Of course Miss Potts, what would you like me to title the album?”

Pepper smiled and said, “ _ **Daddy and Baby**_.” while she carefully got back in bed and went to sleep knowing she needed to be up in a few hours for a conference call.  
By the time morning came there was already a stir of activity in the kitchen, and Tony slumped over himself as he sat up in bed after being woken up by it. He could’ve used more sleep but knew he couldn't or he’d miss any moments with Peter. Gently taking the groggy tike into his arms Tony staggered to the kitchen mumbling to him how adults survive on coffee while babies just need a warm bottle of milk or some good food.

The instant they got to the kitchen they were surrounded by a swarm of teammates and they all wanted to have morning time with Peter. Tony held him a little bit away from them and put his foot down about the Spiderling needing his breakfast first then playtime. As if by magical command, Steve came over with a nicely warmed bottle and Wanda followed with a small bowl of baby rice cereal with some cut bananas.

Peter settled nicely into his highchair and enjoyed his yummy food even though some of it did end up being thrown at the adults trying to feed him, and Tony couldn’t help but capture a few pictures of the lovely escapade.

After all finished their breakfast and got cleaned up from Peter’s early take on playtime it was time for the real thing.

Wanda and Nat kept trying to put on some sort of cute outfit on him while all the men, especially Daddy Tony, opposed it and said it was too sissy for a boy.

Tony looked at Wanda and Natasha while casually saying, “So why were you two trying to go into mine and Pepper’s room last? To take the baby? You do realize it is creepy right.”

Natasha stuttered, “Um well uh.”

Tony said calmly, “Just so you know Pepper knows.”

Wanda gulped, “We are so sorry.”

Tony shrugged, drinking his coffee while looking at Peter while he was on the floor laughing as Clint made funny faces at him. Tony felt his heart swell watching Peter laugh and quietly asked F.R.I.D.A.Y, “Hey Fri take a video of just Peter laughing and make a new album to my personal server and save the video there.”  
F.R.I.D.A.Y responded, “Sure boss what would like the album to be called?”

Tony smiled softly and thought for a moment before deciding the name. He responded, “call it “ _ **Bambino**_ ”.” It was what his mother called him as a child and he thought it would be a good fit for his little boy. He noticed Steve smirk at him then realized he had heard him so all he did was roll his eyes and look back at the baby boy.

Bucky was finishing his breakfast, “So does his aunt know about this situation or is she in the dark.”

Tony was thoughtful for a moment, “We are not exactly in contact this month because she is working in a remote country where there is hardly any service so we will see what happens when we are able to contact her.”

Everyone shook their heads as they all know that Tony is absolutely terrified of May Parker and when she left to work in other countries after being offered a higher raise she was hesitant about taking the job. She did not exactly want to leave Peter and it was a long discussion but at the end she decided to agree as Tony and Pepper were also his guardians. She was extremely strict with Tony and Peter. She made Tony swear he would keep Peter safe and may have even threatened him a little. It was a bit funny to see him afraid of the woman but then again it was understandable May could be a little scary when mad. It didn’t help that Pepper and May are good friends; those two women are a force to be reckoned with when they are together. The main reason they believe May was comfortable enough to leave Peter with Tony was because she knew Pepper would be there to keep them out of trouble plus she will not fall for his puppy dog eyes as easily as Tony would.

“Would you guys tell her if he returns to his normal age BEFORE contact connection is back, or will it remain a little team secret.” asked Clint in between faces. The response he got was typical Tony; a long sip from his mug and a slow slide of his eyes to the side.

“Weeeell, I’d like to keep it under wraps especially if he ends up returning to his normal self,appears like nothing even happened, and he’s back to the loveable, hyper energized kiddo...but Pepper probably won’t let me.” he followed with a loud yawn.

All eyes set on him in a silent ‘really??’ even though anyone who knew the genius knew if he could sweep it under the rug, he would, so no one was completely surprised that Pepper would be the more responsible of the two.

Vision looked thoughtful, “Does Peter still have his powers though?”

The avengers paused thinking about that wondering if the child did indeed have his powers. They knew if the spider-baby did indeed still have his powers they were going to have to keep a bigger eye on the child or they would literally have a lot of scares. Bruce wondered if Peter still retained his memories of teenage Peter or if he did not remember at the moment and just remembered the people in his life. Tony causally wondered how much more of a dad he would become even if he did not want to admit it but he loved his spider-baby with all his heart.

They were so lost in thought that they didn’t realize the most important member had begun to wander away while they were all distracted and left the room.  
Thor looked around suddenly and noticed that something wasn't right, but didn’t want to interrupt everyone while they were pondering but he continued to look around before speaking up. “Speaking of the Spiderling...Where is he??!?! He was just here in front of Hawkeye…” He even lifted up the couch with Tony on it.

Tony held on for dear life while he scoffed, “Oh please I would not let the baby out of my sight and put down the couch.” He was adamant that Peter was right there with Clint and they were joking. He had his eyes closed and was freaking out about being in the air.

Once Thor put down the couch. Tony scrambled off, a little freaked out not sure how to react because of being put in the air and that was not fun. He took several deep breaths as he tried to calm down.

Rhodey snorted, “oh really so where is Peter right now?”

Tony rolls his eyes and turns, “he is right here—shit where is he? You need to help me look for him.”

Rhodey snorts and laughs, “give me one reason why we should help you.”

Tony glares, “I will tell Pepper none of you helped me look for the baby.”

Avengers eyes widened in fear none of them wanted to face the wrath of an angry Pepper. Not even Loki was stupid even to piss her off and he was the God of Mischief. All of them were more afraid of Pepper than they were of HYDRA, Ross or any other villain so they tried to not purposely piss her off. Of course that referred to most of the members except Tony who often did end up pissing her off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pepper sat in the office while she was on a conference call with several business men from Japan as they discussed the plans for the latest release of the newest Stark Phone. After saying goodbye she leaned back in the chair and sighed trying to relax.

She was exhausted from the release of the newest Stark Phone that was fastly approaching and she was going to have to take a trip. She wondered if she could send Tony instead of her going so she could spend time with baby Peter.

Pepper turned her head to look out the window to the skyline and remembered Tony was not the most reliable. Especially not when going to meetings he tended to get distracted easily on his phone or glasses. She knows it's because he tends to worry about Peter and is overly invested in the child’s life. Honestly at this point she’s just waiting for Tony to adopt Peter. She couldn’t blame him though since Peter was the greatest thing to happen to Tony. However she knows now that Peter was a baby he’s less likely to pay attention if she forced him to go on a meeting or trip. He would probably fight her tooth and nail so that he would not have to go. She really did not want to deal with that.

She sighs and looks up, “F.R.I.D.A.Y. I need you to set a reminder to organize a trip to Japan for the Stark Phone launch. Remind me that I need to get in contact with them to go. Set the reminder for Monday around 10 pm here so that it will be 11 am over there.”

F.R.I.D.A.Y. automatically responds, “Absolutely Miss Potts. The reminder has been set for Monday.”

Pepper sighed, “Thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y. you are truly a lifesaver.”

All the sudden there is a light giggle in the room and Pepper looks up at the ceiling, her precious baby crawling around and babbling. She truly loved the idea of being his mother and she loved how he kinda looked like a mini Tony.

“Hey baby,” Pepper said softly while taking a drink from her water bottle.

It then dawned on her that the baby was crawling on the ceiling and she spit out her water. “OH MY GOD?!?!?!?! PETER WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?!?!?!”

She began to freak out while following him around terrified that he would end up falling from the ceiling. Peter babbled even happier when he saw Pepper running after him. He probably thought it was really funny and crawled even faster around the ceiling laughing. Pepper had no clue how she was going to get the baby down. She was absolutely freaking out and trying to come up with a plan.

After a few minutes of chasing him around she took a moment to sit down while keeping an eye on wherever Peter was ending up. He had way more energy than she did and was still going on full speed, but she needed a breather to gather her thoughts.

Things started to click in her mind one by one. If Peter was in her office then that means Tony or the others weren’t watching him closely, and if neither of them weren’t watching him then she wondered what they were doing. They couldn’t have left for a mission, she would’ve known. It was too early for any of them to start with alcohol and they were all too responsible, even Tony when it came to BABY Peter, to drink around him.

She wanted to find out why and how Peter got away from them so she took her cell out and decided to call good ‘ol Daddy Tony,and waited for him to answer in his 'nothing’ is actually wrong' tone.

Tony and the others frantically searched every floor of the Tower. Thor and even the Hulk would lift up anything they were told to just in case their little teammate had somehow gotten wedged behind or under something. In the middle of all the frenzy Tony’s phone rang and everybody froze where they stood.

He looked at his phone to see who's calling at a time like that and then a sense of dread hit deep in his gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so here is the next chapter was able to work on it since I was currently on spring break. Sadly I am back in school but will will try to update as much as possible. Let us know what you think. Honestly it feels like in fanfics there is not enough Peter and Pepper so definitely are trying to include it here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the long wait it got really insane. There was a lot of homework, plus tests and quizzes and lost power for two days so that delayed the writing but hope you guys enjoy the next chapter.

Tony looked at the phone as he seemed to weigh his opinions of picking up, however, he then remembered that Pepper could push the phone through if she wanted to and that was an even scarier thought on its own. It felt like karma was coming after all those times he pushed the phone in to Peter and wondered if this was his own karma catching up on him for this reason. 

Everyone quietly held their own breath knowing it would be worse if he did not answer. They were too afraid of Ms Pepper Potts herself, all were thankful Loki was not there or he would tell Tony to run and hide making it worse for himself and everyone else.

Tony gulped as he answered the phone trying to downplay his own panic and be the suave man he is known for being. Although he knew that Pepper would see through it most likely. Pepper and Peter were the only ones that could see through Tony’s facade. No matter how hard he tried to stay calm in front of them it never worked which was why it was practically impossible to hide things.

“Oh good morning, Sunshine! How’d the conference call go?...Peter? Oh he’s...doing greaaaat. Happily ate his breakfast…He’s playing now…” He was losing his cool toned lie and had the expression on his face that he was for sure caught in the lie every single time he started to stutter. When he hung up the call and his whole body just slummed.

Tony let out a sigh of relief then freaked when his phone began to ring again with Pepper’s number. Tony looked at the phone as he seemed to weigh his opinions of picking up again however then he remembered that Pepper could push the phone through if she wanted and that was an even scarier thought on its own. Felt like karma all those times he pushed the phone in to Peter and wondered if this was karma catching up on him for this reason. 

Everyone quietly held their own breath as they urged Tony to answer knowing it would be worse if he did not answer. They were too afraid of Ms Pepper Potts herself all were thankful Loki was not there or he would tell Tony to run and hide making it worse for himself and everyone else.

“Hey honey, sorry it kinda um cut off so that's why the phone um well hung up,” Tony stammered his way to the lie failing miserably at his poor attempt at his own lie as he picked up the phone. He had known that it would be worse if he did not bother answering. He wished he was really good at lying like he usually is to others but not to Peter and Pepper. Ironically both names started with the letter P and he could not lie to save his own life and that was a depressing fact. 

The rest of the Avengers stayed quiet while looking for the baby trying to not arouse the suspicion of the most fearsome woman that they knew. Also rolling their eyes how bad Tony was at lying towards his fiancee.

“Oh Peter you want to talk to him?” Tony responded, “Um well.”

Everyone froze in fear terrified she had somehow found out that they lost her child because at this point Pepper had practically become his mother and she was extremely overprotective of him. 

They all remembered how weeks before they tried to prank him and succeeded however the little devil was a genius and told Pepper that they were mean to him. She absolutely lost it and went off on them while Peter stood behind smirking at them. Or the time when both Tony and Peter pulled an all nighter and Pepper was furious at Tony as he got in trouble while Peter was coddled.

Pepper’s response was, “Anthony Edward Stark you are the adult here you need to be firm and not let his puppy dog eyes just win you over. I don't want this angel gaining all your bad habits; he needs a healthy sleeping schedule.” 

Tony grumbled a little bit but ultimately he ended up cuddling with Peter when Peter gave him his famous puppy dog eyes with an adorable little pout adding the fact that he looked so tired it was impossible for him to resist. They fell asleep together in Tony and Pepper’s room while Pepper had been getting ready for a meeting. So when she had walked out of the room she told the rest of the Avengers to be quiet since both Tony and Peter were asleep and if they were woken up there would be hell to pay.

Remembering that the Avengers panicked their calm facade falling forgetting that F.R.I.D.A.Y was most likely showing Pepper everything.   
Tony responded trying to stay calm, “Oh Peter, he is right here but cannot answer since he is um well…”

Natasha right away motioned to say he was sleeping by her acting out the scene.

Tony automatically responded, “Sleeping? Yes he is sleeping and I know you would never want me to wake him up especially not right now.” Tony continued to flinch and he ended up pacing around the living room while running his fingers through his own hair. 

~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~

Pepper was still sitting at her desk of her home office keeping an eye on the child who was still crawling around the ceiling although slower now while still trying to catch her breath. “F.R.I.D.A.Y pull up the live feed of where everyone is.” 

She shook her head as she called Tony and began to ask where Peter was. She laughed a little as she saw everyone was panicking and looking for Peter. She had to hand it to Tony since he gave her a rather good excuse while he could not put Peter on the phone.

Finally she got annoyed and said to Tony, “You better come to office right now and bring Peter with you at this moment I want to see my baby boy.”

She hung up before Tony could answer and continued watching the feed while telling Peter, “Oh sweetheart, your daddy is in big trouble.” As she looked up at Peter while still watching the feed.

Peter had quiet down but was still crawling around with his endless energy however Pepper was terrified he might get too tired and let go. She did not want him to hurt himself.

She chuckled as she noticed how Tony looked terrified and began walking towards the office while the rest of the Avengers began to quietly and discreetly tried to leave the room. “Well that will not do. F.R.I.D.A.Y make sure to tell the rest of the Avenger to come to my office right at this moment. Make sure to record their expressions when they walk in the office to where I tell them Peter on the ceiling. I really want to keep that as a memory.”

F.R.I.D.A.Y being the amazing AI as always responded, “Absolutely Miss Potts.”

Pepper smirked, “Thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y, you are honestly the best.” As she drank from her water and calmly watched as everyone slowly began to make their way to her office.

~~~~~~Back with Tony and the Others~~~~~

Tony was still trying to come up with excuses as to why Peter couldn’t be on a video call either. When Pepper told him to bring Peter to her office. “Wait Pep….” however all he heard was the dial tone.

“Oh god, I am so dead she wants me to go to her office right now with Peter.” Tony said as he looked terrified of his fiancé’s wrath. He slowly began walking towards his doom which was in Pepper’s home office. One of the few places they did not check for Peter because there is no way he would be there. 

They were thankful it was the weekend and no one was working. It would look weird as to why the Avengers were all looking for something small. They knew workers would be confused and having a field watching the Avengers with panicked expressions. That could possibly cause panic or might make them realize they pissed off their own CEO or were hiding something from her. Plus it would be hard to explain why there was a child in the tower when no one had a baby.

Tony, looking petrified, began to walk to what he knew was his death while the avengers tried to discreetly to walk away while snickering at his expression. However, they froze when they heard F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice telling them that Pepper was demanding them ALL to march to her office that instant. All the avengers wore the same terrified expression,but followed the redhead’s orders.

The avengers walked into the office with their head bound down terrified as they waited for their own imminent doom that was coming. The glare Pepper pinned on them shook them to the core there was no way getting out of this that was certain.

Pepper was glaring but calmly asked, “Now please tell me where baby Peter was.”

Everyone winced and all tried to claim that Tony was the one in charge of him while Tony was trying to claim that he was sleeping but they were silenced with a look.  
Pepper asked, “then why is he crawling on the ceiling,” pointing up.

They all looked up and freaked out when they saw their baby teammate crawling around calmly, surprisingly missing all the light fixtures.

Bruce looked pensive, “Well at least we know he does still have his powers-” then Pepper’s glare cuts him off. “Which is not important right now sorry. There is a bigger issue at the moment.”

“So, how are we getting him down exactly?” Pepper asked while glaring at all of them. Even Natasha was quiet and terrified avoiding Peppers piercing glare.  
Steve chimed excitedly, “I got an idea! Why doesn’t someone get on my shoulders and I help them up to grab the baby. It’d be better than waiting for him to crawl down or following him around in case he just lets go.”

Everyone agreed, now they just had one problem who was going up on Steve’s shoulders. No one wanted to do it so they decided that one of Peter’s parents had to since they were so protective of the baby and got extremely jealous when someone else got him in their possession.

Pepper knew what they were thinking, “I am not doing it, but since a certain someone was supposed to be watching him, we all know who it is going to be.”  
All eyes stared at Tony while he looked up concerned realizing everyone was quiet, he looked confused before horror sunk in. “No absolutely no—” Pepper’s piercing glare changed his tune right away, “Fine I will do it. You drop me, old man, I’m gonna blast you with the repulsor.”

Steve kneeled down for him to get on and slowly stood up so there was very little wobble. He lined them up with Peter and the hunt began.

With every step Steve took Peter would crawl two more feet away from him. The Spiderling would look back and giggle, it was becoming a game for him, seeing his Dad grumble when he couldn’t grab him. He would even make it look like he was finally stopping, but right as Tony’s fingertips would touch his feet Peter would crawl away.

After about another half an hour, and possibly over a dozen near-heart attacks, Tony started to not find it funny anymore. “Ok, kiddo this stopped being funny like twenty minutes ago. Come down so mama won’t kill me…wait...Peter?...Peter!?” He started to try to swivel, forgetting he was on Steve’s shoulders causing him to tip a bit.

“Tony! Don’t move so much!” Steve yelled as he tightened his grip on the billionaire’s calves. The super soldier managed to straighten them before toppling over with a little help from the others.

“He was just above us! How’d he give us the slip?!” Tony looked down at Pepper who had the same clueless, panicked expression as everyone else looking around trying to figure it out herself. She was following him with her eyes as close as anyone else, probably even closer since she even counted how many times Peter passed every light on the ceiling.

Once they checked under every possible piece of furniture that was in the office everyone rushed into the hallway. Looking up in both possible directions there was a unison groan. Peter was nowhere to be seen and no one can think of how such a loud, little thing could slip passed a dozen sets of eyes following his every move.

Mama Pepper took charge and directed half of the group to go left and the other to right and to let the rest know once they found him if they did.

In their own panic all of them forgot they could literally ask F.R.I.D.A.Y where Peter was without having to look for him or honestly panic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. Enjoy let us know what you think.

The Avengers split up and began their hunt for the devious Spider-baby knowing that Tony and Pepper’s anxiety would be through the roof, their own worry for him also showing. All were wondering how the child managed to give them the slip.

They knew that he would not get in trouble since Peter had Tony and Pepper wrapped around his little finger, both as a teen and definitely as a baby. They were just thankful that Peter had gotten over his awkward phase when his parents proved they loved him more than anything. Knowing the severity of the anxiety and panic attacks Tony suffered they needed to find the baby soon. 

The Avengers looked through the penthouse finding nothing so they met up again to discuss their plan of action. 

Pepper, as usual, was in charge, “Okay, we need to split up in teams and check everywhere he couldn’t have gone outside or we would have gotten a notification. Call Happy, tell him to get here right now.”

Thor looked and asked, “Do you want me to ask Loki to come? We all know he is fond of Stark son.”

Pepper sighed not really wanting the God of Mischief to get involved, but knowing more hands on deck would work better. She shared a look with Tony who was extremely terrified not knowing where his Bambino was at. “Normally I would say “no” but honestly yes please call him we do need as many people as possible. I just hope he is not his smartass self. I will not hesitate to kill him.” 

Thor winces knowing she was not kidding but nodded and moved to the side to call Loki.

Rhodey had texted Happy the situation who showed up promptly pretending that he could care less but everyone knew he adored Peter and was just as overprotective as his parents and May. Adding the fact he was sulking since he missed his girlfriend because she was out of the country working. 

Loki showed up moments later unimpressed as he knew the situation of what had happened from his brother. They still were not on the best terms, but Peter loved them both and neither were willing to take any chances to upset the child. He began to open his mouth for a snarky comment, but Pepper’s glare shut him up right away.

Pepper looked around and like the amazing business woman she was taking control, “Okay so we need to find Peter now do not forget Peter is a baby so we are looking for a baby not the usual teenage Pete--” she was promptly cut off.

Happy looked confused, “wait baby?!?!” He looks at Rhodey and says, “You did not tell me he was now a baby why did no one tell me this? I need to know this as the head of security.”

Rhodey sits up straighter, “Oh right! Sorry I forgot to let you know about that little... incident.”

Happy looks annoyed, “Seriously? And you graduated MIT sir.” He responds in a mocking tone.

Rhodey looks ready to defend himself.

Pepper cuts them off promptly, “Now is not the time we are looking for my baby.” Tony begins to protest. “Sorry, OUR baby.” As she motions to Tony and herself.

Everyone nodded and looked at each worried about what groups she would make for them. The only one who never suffered was Peter since he was always paired with her or Tony. Although they both had to take turns since they always ended up fighting over him wanting him just with them. The Avengers had tried to fight for the spider but that did not work. 

Even Natasha did not win a chance to have her ребенок паук with it. She always said spiders should stick together. Even Peter called her мама паук, but Pepper was still his own mom. 

Pepper began, “so the teams are Tony and I. Vision and Wanda. Natasha and Clint. Steve and Bucky. Rhodey and Hap--”

Happy interrupts, “Do I have to be with him?” While Rhodey scoffs offended.

Pepper smirks at, “Do you want to be with Loki?” 

Loki looks at Happy and smirks at him followed by a mocking wave. Happy ends up shuddering at the thought and shakes his head. 

Pepper laughed despite the situation. “So anyways Rhodey and Happy. Thor and Loki. Bruce do you wanna be by yourself or join a team?”

Bruce thought about it, “I will go with Rhodey and Happy honestly someone needs to stop them from bickering and losing concentration.”

Pepper nodded, “Wanda you guys have the first 20 floors. Nat you guys have the next 21-40. Steve you guys have 41-60. Thor you guys have 61-80. If any of you guys finish before the other you will help. If you find Peter then let us know immediately.”

She levels the glare at all of them to not test her because there will be hell to pay. “The last 20 floors are mostly the highest clearance labs and living quarters so the three of you are doing 81-90. Tony and I are doing 91-100 also just know Tony’s lab is completely restricted to everyone unless expressed approval by him. Only Tony, Peter and I have complete clearance to go there. So we will be in charge of checking it but he wouldn’t be there I am sure. Any questions?”

Happy pipes up, “Why don’t we just ask--”

Pepper cuts him off, “Not the time we are wasting time finding Peter go.”

Everyone takes off looking for the child worried out of their minds, but still would make sure to look UP since the lovable, little tike still had his powers...and luckily he didn’t have his web shooters. There’d be webbing everywhere and they would be the ones cleaning that up.

Furniture was lifted where it could be,ceiling fans were turned off room by room just in case Peter was roaming the ceilings still, and Clint even tried using one of his arrows with a laser at the end in hopes the light would gain the Spiderling’s attention long enough for him to be grabbed.

Others tried to use food or even threw out Star Wars references hoping the child would respond. They were worried that he could be injured or scared.

Tony and Pepper were frantically searching everywhere, but it was to no avail they just could not find their own child and were frantic. 

Tony looked worried, “Pepper, we have searched everywhere and no one can find him. What if he got out? What if he is hurt?” Tony began to panic and was close to having a panic attack.

Pepper right away sat him down despite Tony protesting they needed to find their own child. “Tony, please breathe if you have a panic attack it will not help. We checked everywhere...but what about the lab? It’s the only place we haven’t checked.”

Tony shook his head. “I don’t think he would be there. Come on Pep.”

Pepper shook her head, “Tony, you do realize your mischievous Spider-Baby has full access to the lab. He can go in and out without any issue. F.R.I.D.A.Y will automatically open the door for him and not alert you, right?”

Tony looks offended, “Wait. MY mischievous Spider-Baby? Why is it when he does something he is not supposed to he’s suddenly MINE, but when he does something incredible he is aaaall yours?”

Pepper rolls her eyes, “Who is the most responsible between the two of us? Mr. if Peter does something he’s not supposed to. Let me cover for him so mom doesn’t find out.”

Tony tries to come up with a retort but he has no way to deflect the blame because he will do anything to protect Peter. He would cover him and he knows he is under the spell of his Bambi eyes. Not surprisingly it is one of the nicknames he gave the child and refers to him as that as much as he does Spider-Baby and Bambino.

Pepper looks at him waiting for him to try and argue knowing he has no way of doing so and would not win against her.

Tony stills, “Oh whatever but yeah you are completely right. He is the only person I trust with my life besides you, Happy, and Honeybear. We need to go check it out just in case. He wouldn’t have a problem getting in, but I doubt he’s in there honestly. But I will humor you and we can go check it out.”

Right before they make their way to the lab Tony’s phone dings so he checks, “Honeybear says they are negative and cannot find him in their assigned section.”  
Pepper looks at Tony “okay let's go to the lab. It's not that I don’t trust the bots, it's just Peter is a baby and I don’t want a bot or a baby crying at the end.”

They both rush to the lab to investigate the situation. Hoping that nothing bad has happened. When they get there; their hearts begin to swell up with emotions.

Peter is there on the floor with a pillow and blanket sleeping soundly as Dum-E is watching over him protectively. Dum-E is standing guard of the innocent child and moving around ready to attack if someone gets too close.

Tony eyes tears up watching his older child looking at his baby brother as he quietly asks F.R.I.D.A.Y to take a short video saving it to his newest album dedicated to Peter.  
Pepper was in the same boat although she was not as close to the bots as Tony was but she also asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to take a short video but make a new album called “Baby” one that would be dedicated just to Peter. 

They look at each other in awe at how they got so lucky.

Tony walks over while Dum-E looks up and moves away still keeping an eye on him and Peter. Tony quietly leans down and picks up Peter placing him on his chest. Shushing him when he begins to whine at being moved. Peter relaxes back in his dad’s arms going to sleep. Tony finally relaxes having his child in his arms.

Pepper’s heart explodes and asks F.R.I.D.A.Y to save that to the album that she has of both Peter and Tony.

After a few minutes they leave the lab and begin to head to the penthouse with Peter in Tony’s arms as he won’t relinquish the rights to hold the child, not even to Pepper but she didn't mind after all.

They asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to alert everyone that they found him and to meet in the penthouse. They arrived first and Tony laid down on the couch holding Peter to his chest. As the baby snuggled deeper into him. 

Everyone ran in but were promptly told to shush as they realized Peter was sleeping in Tony’s arms. They looked like they wanted to ask where he had been.  
Pepper looks at them and responds, “We found him in Tony’s personal lab since he has full access,and there was no problem getting in and we wouldn’t be alerted. He’s fine. Turns out Dum-E kept an eye on him the entire time.”

Everyone awed at the idea of Tony’s oldest bot taking care of him and being the protective brother.

Bruce responded, “I am surprised he did not react to a baby going into the lab in a negative way.”

Tony shrugged which caused Peter to let out a little whimper causing Tony to rock him gently to settle him down. “Possibly because only the three of us have access in the lab so that is probably it moved over slowly to check it out or something. Which reminds me F.R.I.D.A.Y please make it effective that Peter cannot get into the lab without me being there.”

F.R.I.D.A.Y automatically responded, “Absolutely boss.”

Happy responded, “You know instead of freaking out why did you guys not just ask F.R.I.D.A.Y where Peter was?”

Everyone looked at each other and facepalmed realizing they could have done that and saved all the anxiety they went through. No one had an answer because it was true they literally could have saved all the trouble they went through today...not to mention the white hairs they all may wake up with later.

Pepper looked at Happy, “Why didn’t you say something before!?”

Happy immediately up his hands in defense, “I tried, but you cut me off.”

Pepper grumbles knowing he has a point with that.  
Tony asks, “F.R.I.D.A.Y why did you not say anything?”

F.R.I.D.A.Y responded sassily, “You didn’t ask, boss.”

Everyone laughs at that comment since the A.I was as sassy as her boss. Everyone calms down and sits down to catch their breath. After a while most were hungry and decided to go out to eat.

Steve asked, “Do you guys want to go with us to eat? Loki and Happy you guys are invited as well.”

Tony and Pepper looked at each other and shook their heads as Peter began to wake and they realized they needed to change his diaper. 

Tony responds, “No, it’s fine we need to change his diaper you guys go ahead.”

Everyone nods understanding the parents need to be alone with the baby and just hold him. They all walk out going to get food while Tony and Pepper go to change Peter’s diaper and feed him. 

Tony responded, “This kid is going to give me a lot of grey hairs honestly.”

Pepper snorted and nodded, “You really gave us a scare Petey.” As she tickled him.

Peter squealed in delight as Tony got up to go to the bathroom. Peter noticed and right away yelled out. “Dada?” 

Tony froze in shock and turned around with tears in his eyes as he rushed back picking up Peter. “What was that bambino?”

Peter clapped his hands yelling “Dada” over and over. While Tony and Pepper cried at that moment he also looked over at Pepper and said, “Momma.”

Tony was crying in pure joy, “F.R.I.D.A.Y please tell me you got that and saved it.”

F.R.I.D.A.Y automatically responded, “Already got it boss. Saved to both of your personal albums.”

Tony and Pepper hugged Peter and decided to tell everyone as soon as they got back from eating. They’d all love it and probably try to get him to say their names too.  
While they cried they thought about how many shenanigans their Spider-Baby was going to get into but they wouldn’t trade it for the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here is the next chapter sorry about the wait. I had a big exam for my Precalc class since I really need to pass it. Anyways, enjoy let us know what you guys think.

Tony and Pepper smiled as they looked down at Peter who was busy eating some crackers babbling.

“So... are we going to keep this secret from May?” Tony asked while trying to make sure the child did not give them another scare.

“Anthony, we need to tell her we cannot keep this secret from her, you understand?” Pepper got up, glared at him and went to the kitchen to get a drink and decide what they would eat. 

Tony shook his head mumbling quietly about not being the boss of him. Stopping automatically when he saw Pepper’s glare at him.

Peter squealed when he saw that as if it was an inside joke and Tony looked confused, “Um Fri? Why is Peter looking like that?”

F.R.I.D.A.Y responded smugly saying, “It is the protocol that baby boss put in place called ‘Oops Daddy’s In Trouble’ he installed it about 6 months ago.”

Both looked shocked, “He what?”

Pepper looked at Tony, “I didn’t know he was able to do protocols Tony?”

Tony looked confused, “Um he is not supposed to? F.R.I.D.A.Y why did you allow this?”

“Easy boss you said that baby boss’ happiness and wellbeing are the most important thing so he said he would be really happy if he could do this.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. responded throwing Tony’s words back at him from months ago.

Pepper shook her head unsurprised, “Wow he really has you wrapped around his finger doesn’t he?”

F.R.I.D.A.Y responded, “Oh absolutely he listens to Mr. Parker almost 100% of the time and to you about 12% of the time.”

Pepper glares, “Only 12% of the time?”

Tony gulps, “okay both of you stop. Speaking of protocols Fri do one where we know what Peter is doing at all times and where he is at so today doesn’t happen again.”

F.R.I.D.A.Y, “Sure boss what would the name be for the protocol?”

Tony smirked, “Let's call it Baby Watch.”

F.R.I.D.A.Y responds smugly, “Perfect boss so Baby Watch has been activated so now would be a good time to tell you that Baby Boss is on the ceiling again.”  
Tony and Pepper look up in alarm again, “WHAT?!?! Oh my god Peter please get down.”

Peter looks at them and laughs not listening.

Tony looks freaked out again and gets an idea running out of the room.

Pepper screams, “Anthony Edward Stark, come back here right now.” As she ran around again.

Tony ran back in holding a chocolate chip cookie, “Bambi look at the cookie. If you want it you have to get down.” 

Peter screamed and let go of the ceiling in order to get the cookie. Tony throws the cookie while he jumps to catch Peter and does so in the nick of time as he breaks the fall while Pepper grabs the cookie before it hits the ground.

Pepper grabs Peter giving him the cookie, checking him all over while making sure he is not injured. While Tony is still on the floor in shock he managed to catch his rowdy child.

Tony slowly gets up saying, “Do not worry darling I am fine no scratches on me.”

Pepper rolls her eyes, “Please! if I did not check on Peter first you would freak out. Remember last time when you both got hurt and you were worse but you were upset that I checked on you first. You almost broke your neck and Peter just had a scratch but you were more worried about him.”

Tony shrugged, “Touche...touche...caught in my own words twice”. And proceeded to play with Peter’s free hand as she was holding him.

The rest of the team came back from their little lunch break and all tried to get a turn with their teeny teammate and didn’t even give Pepper and Tony a glance. Of course Peter didn’t mind the attention though, and ate it all up with the biggest belly giggles.

An idea seemed to instantly hit Tony when his face lit up like a lightbulb when he noticed in the corner of his eye Pepper checking her phone with a slightly overwhelmed expression on her face. He knew Stark Industries had a good bit of business coming up and she was probably looking at it all as if it was all going to happen in five minutes. He walked over to her, pushed her phone down out of sight, gave her a small kiss to the cheek,and suggested that the three of them should go to their little property just outside of New York for the weekend and enjoy some quiet time.

“You suggesting QUIET time? The man who always seems to be going a million miles a minute running on caffeine, donuts, and tech?” Pepper couldn’t help but giggle at her fiance as she returned the kiss with her own. Tony looked at her with a mocked look of hurt and scoffed.

After giving Peter’s hair a playful ruffle he slowly started to walk around the room. “ Ya can say that the kid has taught me a little bit about “breaks” even though when he was full, teenaged Underoo he didn’t seem to sit still. He did at times. I caught him once or twice just appreciating the view from the top of here. Soooo I’m starting to try and do the same...even though I may fail at it once in a while.” he looked straight in Pepper’s direction ignoring all the shocked looks of his friends. 

The rest of the Avengers were shocked at how Tony ,the great Tony Stark, was taking a break that was so not like him.

Clint looked excited, “So where are we going?”

Everyone looked at him as if he was insane because everyone knew there was no way that Tony and Pepper were going to let them go to a private retreat with them. Natasha smacked his head.

Clint understood, “Oh, private I get it don’t worry we can watch Peter for you guys.”

Everyone nodded excitedly thinking that they would take care of the precious baby spider while both were away.

Pepper rolled her eyes, “Yeah, no sorry, but Peter is going with us as I do not trust you with the spider we all know he is the most responsible one out of all of you and that includes you Rogers.”

Everyone jumped to their feet trying to defend themselves that would not let the spider child out of their sight for any reason. While they were not looking Happy grabbed the child and walked into the kitchen as Rhodey snickered and walked out with him as well. Trying to see if they would notice that the child was not there anymore. They sadly did not pass the test they didn’t know they were taking. 

Tony raised an eyebrow, “Oh really. Fri don’t say a word where is he?”

All the Avengers turned around realizing they took their eyes off the child and realized they had not won that argument. They had all gotten distracted in that moment so they could not say that they were the best babysitters.

Happy and Rhodey walked in laughing at them and handed the child to the couple while everyone grumbled that it was not fair.

Tony smiled and responded, “Don’t worry we’ll only be gone a few days. It’ll give you guys time to maybe clean your rooms? Let’s just say we were not impressed and that includes you Steve. It is a hazard you have no idea how long it took us to look for the baby in there.”

Steve blushed, “okay, okay, okay fine we will clean our rooms and make sure everything is in order.”

Pepper smirked, “Who knew Mr America was that messy. You better clean your room. I was disappointed even Peter is not that messy.” As she took the child in her arms as he grabbed her hair playing with it.

Sam shrugged, “He never wanted to disappoint you guys so he had to be perfect so that you guys wouldn’t get disappointed.”

Pepper looked at the child and kissed his forehead, “oh baby you could never disappoint us. Your dad? Definitely. But not you.”

Tony looks like he wants to argue but then decides against it because he won’t win that fight and he knows how to choose his own battles. “Anyways we are leaving tomorrow so…”

Natasha jumps, “We need to spend time with Peter.”

All the Avengers jumped and carefully grabbed Peter from Pepper and began to play with them while Tony and Pepper were trying to decide what they wanted for dinner. At the end they decided Italian since that was what Pepper had wanted for a while.

The rest of the day passed like that with the Avengers playing with him and making him laugh. Later on at night they reluctantly gave him back to the parents as they walked to their own rooms. Everyone was exhausted after the long day they had. 

Happy had spent most of the day making all necessary changes were set for the trip and that it was in order while Rhodey left to the property to make sure everything was in condition for them. They were the only two who knew where the property was, not even Natasha knew and she respected that.

The Avengers were sad that they were taking Peter with them, but they should have realized that they wouldn’t leave him here under any circumstance. They didn’t leave him when he was a teenager unless they had no choice. They heard enough arguments from Tony saying that Pepper was trying to steal his “intern” and Pepper laughed and said well he is your “intern” he is my child beat that. And would hang up. 

The Avengers decided to clean their rooms and organize to prove they were worthy of taking care of the spider although they knew that Peter didn’t like to be away from Tony and Pepper. Even when he was playing with them he always looked around for either parental unit. 

They did not tell Tony and Pepper, but when they walked out to get the food Peter didn’t notice at first, but when he looked and they weren’t in his sight range. He got really upset and looked like he wanted to cry. The rest of the team became worried and realized he looked heartbroken. However, that all changed as soon as they walked back in with the food he lit up and crawled his way over to them right away putting his hands up to Tony to pick him screaming “Dada” the whole time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony and Pepper fixed their bags and Peter one as well while he still slept on the bed sucking his thumb. Tony cooed at his baby ,stopping every five seconds to stare at him, Pepper rolled her eyes since she was doing most of the work.

“You know just sit down and stare at Peter you are slowing me down even more honestly.” Pepper responded seriously.

Tony looked at her sheepishly, “Sorry, he is just so precious. How does an angel like him exist, Pepper? I don't know what I did to deserve him ,but I am going to spend the rest of life proving I do.”

Pepper rolled her eyes in good nature, giving him a loving kiss. “Honey, you do not have to prove anything I told you. You are an amazing man all you have to do honestly is show that you love him everyday even when he does drive you insane. I do that with you.”

Tony chuckled, “You mean when he drives US insane. Remember him on the ceiling and when he was crawling around. The only good thing about this is he is not doing the Spiderling business because it really scares me when he goes out. I just want to wrap him in bubble wrap and keep him safe.”

Pepper carefully grabbed Peter, “Yeah good luck with that. This child is not going to let you do that to him. Remember when Loki tried to do that and he made him really sad and Loki was apologizing to him nonstop? No one needs a repeat of that. Although it was hilarious to see Loki apologizing and trying to do everything to make him happy, even Thor almost had a heart attack.”

Tony chuckled at the memory, it was one of the funniest things anyone had ever seen. Sadly Pepper had been on a trip, but he had F.R.I.D.A.Y record it and send it to her. To that day Loki had not been able to live it down.

Both got up and walked with the spider child towards the car waving bye to everyone as Peter was still asleep. The three got into the back with Happy as their driver. Rhodey had called ahead and let them know he had stocked up on food for them and other essential things. 

Both looked excited as they left the city ready for a relaxing time while their child still slept in the car seat. The next few weeks would be hectic for Pepper especially since the newest Stark phone was coming out,and she would be completely busy with that. Not spending enough time with Peter, plus she would need to make a trip to Japan so she could convince Tony to take Peter with her. The problem would be a passport but Tony could take care of that easily.

They looked at their private property with excitement as they would be spending a couple days. Happy and Rhodey would be leaving as well. What Pepper did not know is that there were 8 Iron Man suits to protect the property; he would not let anything happen to either of them. 

Happy and Rhodey brought everything inside while Pepper was checking to see if there was anything left that they would need. 

Pepper looked, “I think we might need a couple more diapers, also some more baby food for this little guy he is enhanced and needs to eat a lot more.”

Tony looked up as he was feeding a warm bottle as Peter was snuggled against his chest. He felt a little hand grab at his arc reactor and looked down at him. They locked eyes and forgot about everything else that was going on. Tony was more worried about making sure he was well fed and happy. In Tony's thoughts Peter was the most beautiful child in the world. He could not be biased since Peter was not his biologically now could he.

Happy and Rhodey both nodded, getting all the necessary information they needed and walked out to get the few more things they needed, asking Pepper to call them if there was anything else that came out. 

After the two men left it was just the three of them, the beautiful outdoors, and a whole weekend of no interruptions, and unpredictable alone time.


	6. Chapter 6

The property is private, a beautiful cabin in a very woodsy part of New York not too far from the cabin, but enough where it would be considered a little paradise. The home only had 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. Tony and Pepper had their master bedroom, two offices and what had been an empty room. However, that changed after they met Peter. Tony began remodeling the extra bedroom right across from theirs to become Peter’s. 

In their minds only he was the one allowed in the home. He also was the one who was to inherit the property as well as the whole Stark empire although Peter had no clue.

Pepper smiled and looked around. “So we need to take the bags upstairs and put them in the room.”

Tony smiled handing Peter over, “I will take the bags up. I will be right back.”

Pepper holds Peter, as soon as she is handed the child, he squirms a little letting out a small whimper. Pepper smiles while she rocks him, “Wow you really are a daddy’s boy why don’t we go check on him, hmm?.” As she began to walk up the stairs. They walked into the master bedroom.

Tony looked over and smiled, “Well, Peter is too small to be by himself and I’m terrified he will end up falling off the bed. I think it would be in our best interest to have him sleep in our room.” He begins to fix a few pillows to put the child on the bed.

Pepper puts him down and smirks, “Are you sure that is the only reason why? It has nothing to do that you need to cuddle with him and hold him like a teddy bear at night? You have never really been the clingy one, but I mean with him you just love to have him in your arms? You hiss if I try to take him out of your arms to change his diaper or feed him.”

Tony blushes, “I have no idea what you are talking about Ms. Potts.”

Pepper keeps her face void of an expression, “Oh really F.R.I.D.A.Y why don’t you show the man how he acts when he is around his Spider-child.”

Tony yelps, “that will not be necessary Fri.”

Peter just giggles as he watches the exchange. He began squealing as he got raspberries from Tony while Pepper put everything away.

After Tony picks up the child walking around to show him the house. His bedroom when he gets bigger as he thinks that, he realizes he doesn’t want his baby to grow up. He wants to keep him safe in his arms and baby him forever. Although he is doing everything from trying to find out how to make him grow again. He doesn’t tell anyone this because it is his secret. 

Pepper walks back in after hanging up the phone. 

Tony looks confused, “What did we forget?”

Pepper shrugs, “Won’t hurt to try but I asked for baby gates because I am scared he will fall down the stairs or go out when he is not supposed to. We really do not need you to have a heart attack.”

After Tony nods the family walk out of the house and walk around looking at the lake showing Peter the property. They are thankful it is warm since Peter cannot control his temperature and gets really cold often. 

Pepper goes back inside when Happy and Rhodey come back. While Tony sits on the ground with Peter in his arms as they look out watching the water. This is something he has always wanted to do with Peter. He just wishes that Peter was less uncomfortable. But he couldn’t deny he did love his quirky awkward child. The thing was that nothing beat holding him in his arms. 

Tony realized that even if Peter did go back to his actual age he’d still take him into his arms and hold him a lot more often because honestly he didn’t just want to continue in their loving awkward relationship. He is going to have to sit him down and talk to him. It would be awkward to talk about his feelings since he hated to do so but at this point he would rather be completely honest even if he completely struggles with it. Holding Peter made him feel content like he could protect him from anything in the world and it was a feeling he never wanted to lose. Peter was precious. Even with their awkward relationship often it is something that is weird because they do have moments where it is full of love but that is usually when Peter is sleepy or does unconsciously. 

He hugged his child and kissed his forehead smelling his baby scent whispering for the first time ever out loud to him, “I love you, Bambino.”

Peter looks up at him, “wove you dada!”

Tony‘s eyes teared up as he held him closer and laid down with him playing with his curls and kissing his forehead. After a little while Peter was asleep in his arms. Tony slowly got up and brought him inside just in time to see Happy and Rhodey leaving. He waved to them. Walking up to the bedroom with Peter he carefully puts him down. Making sure there is no way he falls asking F.R.I.D.A.Y to notify him if he wakes.

Tony practically runs down to Pepper to tell her what had happened. Pepper’s eyes teared up with a smile asking Tony if he filmed it on his glasses which he confirms and lets her see. They both get emotional. 

After a few minutes of collecting themselves they began to put things away while their child was napping upstairs. They went to make sure he was safe.

First thing they were going to tackle was the baby gates and Pepper took out the instruction booklet so they could get started,but of course Tony had to give his opinion on that. He took the booklet and chucked it onto the nearest chair and waved a flathead screwdriver at Pepper telling her that she was insulting his genius if she thought they’d need the booklet to put simple gates together with him around. 

“Oh? We don’t, do we?...Prove me wrong then oh fabulous Mr.Genius and let’s see how fast you can put all of them together AAAND put them in their proper places.” Pepper waved a hand at all four boxes then at each spot the gates needed to be. “And if you do it before dinner I’ll include a special dessert. If not, it’ll go to Thor and Clint when we get back.”

Tony took at the challenge full throttle, and ripped open the first box. He gave a quick lookover of the pieces and went to work starting with attaching the hinges to the sides of the gate first, which was not the actual first step, but Pepper wasn’t going to stop him since she knew he’d just glare at her and probably even growl a bit. She walked over to the couch, took a seat and pulled out her phone to record the whole show.

Since the hinges weren't the first pieces to be put on they weren’t connecting the way they were meant to. In frustration Tony kept trying to force them into place, but also tried to appear calm and collected whenever he was asked how it was going.

Tony looked confused as he looked at the parts, but he tried to prove he was smart enough to do something like that.

Pepper laughed at her fiance and then went to the kitchen to make some dinner after all it was a long day. She was so going to use that video as blackmail. It would be glorious to hold it against him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back with Tony ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He continued confused as to what he was supposed to be doing. His genius mind could not seem to figure it out. All the sudden his finger got slammed by one of the parts. 

Tony jumped in the air yelling out, “Shit.”

Right behind he heard an angelic voice say, “Shit.”

Tony yelped, turning around forgetting about his finger. He looked around wondering where the voice came from then turned his gaze down, “Peter, baby what are you doing down here? How did you get down from the stairs? Oh my god you could have gotten hurt.. Baby why did you do that--”

Peter giggles in an angelic singing voice, “Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit.”

Tony stops automatically, “No no no baby please stop saying that please. Mommy cannot hear you or she will literally kill me, bambi.”

Peter ignored his pleas, continuing to sing “shit” while Tony was trying to stop him from saying when both didn’t notice that Pepper had walked in.

Pepper was in shock as she heard her innocent angel saying a curse word well more like singing, “Anthony Edward Stark what did you teach our child? Why is he saying those words when he is far too young?”

Tony stuttered, having no idea how to get out of this predicament he ended up in as Pepper picked up Peter and shushed him telling him to stop. Peter stopped and giggled at Tony’s expression. 

Tony sighs, “You really want to kill me don’t you, Bambino?”

Peter made grabby hands for him.

Tony smiled, “I can never stay mad at you, bambi.” He grabs Peter, kisses his cheek and held him in his arms. 

With a small hint of smugness in her smile Pepper looked over at the still unassembled baby gate and back at Tony. 

Tony blushed when he realized that Pepper had caught him. He relented and admitted, “It is difficult I will admit it.” He hated that he had no idea how to do it for his own child. 

Pepper smiles, “I won’t tell them what happened…”

Tony sighs in relief, “Oh good…”

Pepper smirks, “But that does not mean I will not use it as blackmail in the future.”

Tony laughs while he rocks Peter in his arms, “I would not expect anything less from you.”

Pepper smiles, “Anyways dinner is ready. Let’s go eat.”

Tony smiled, “This looks great honey, honestly it’s rare we can eat like the family we are.”

Peter laughed as he ate his food with his hands while his parents watched him warmly.

Tony smirked and playful said, “Why is it that when Peter does this it is adorable and precious but when I do it. I have to grow up.”

Pepper rolled her eyes in good nature. “Tony let’s be honest he is precious. You on the other hand….”

Tony looks offended, “Excuse me I was named sexiest man alive several times.”

Pepper looks genuinely confused, “I still ask myself how.”

Tony looks hurt by the comment. “That is rude. I will have you know I am the most handsome man here.”

At that moment Peter squeals as if he is disagreeing with him.

Tony rolls his eyes, “Fine Peter is the most handsome, but let me get this clear he is not a man, but a baby. Babies shouldn’t count,but they do.”

Pepper smirks, “So he wins by default, but let us be honest he will always win especially with his fluffy curls and his Bambi eyes. Also do not forget his personality; he is like an over energized puppy.”

Tony smiles, “Of course he is gorgeous. I am his father.” 

Pepper laughs, “Sorry babe. It does not work that way.”

After dinner. They cleaned up and gave Peter a bath because he managed to get all the food in his hair and even his face. Both Tony and Pepper cooed at the sight.

They walked outside for a bit then Pepper managed to do all the baby grates much to Tony’s horror, but he cannot do much when Peter refused to let him go and threw a tantrum when he put him down to help out Pepper. Pepper felt bad and ordered Tony to hold him to which Tony complied to.

After Pepper finished and they realized Peter had fallen asleep in Tony’s arm they agreed to call to call it a night.

~~~~~~~~ The Next Morning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pepper woke up first and smiled looking at both Tony and Peter fast asleep and still in his arms. She walked down the stairs to make some breakfast.

Tony woke up and looked at the little boy on him and smiled even though he was covered in drool. He loved every moment of it well except for changing diapers.

After he got up and went to shower. He finished his morning routine just in time to hear Peter being fussy.

He walked into the room exclaiming, “Good morning bambi.” Giving said child a kiss on his cheek. And picking him up in his arms.

After he finished getting Peter ready for the day by putting an Iron Man onesie on him he walked down the stairs just in time to see Pepper finish making the food. He gave her a kiss on the lips and Peter made a sound to which they both turned to as he made grabby hands for her.

She took him in her arms and cooed at him as Peter began to eat up the attention while Tony began to set the table and serve breakfast.

The three sat down and ate their breakfast. 

After it was finished they cleaned up. They went into the living room sitting down on the couch as Peter was playing with his figurines. While they were quietly talking. They heard Peter throw a little toy. 

They both looked up, watching Peter slowly stand up. Pepper quickly grabbed her phone and began to record automatically as Tony opened his arms. Both began to tear up as they saw Peter’s little legs struggling to stay standing. Up to this point he had not even tried to stand. He took a few steps and ended up stumbling a few times. 

With Peter being Peter he did not give up and continued all the way to Tony and made it as Tony grabbed him and picked him as Pepper was cheering. After she put her phone away they both smothered Peter with kisses as he giggled.

The genius smiled although he knew Peter was “technically” a teenager he couldn’t stop, but felt like his dreams were coming true he was experiencing his baby’s first. 

Pepper and Tony smiled as they continued to relax holding the child. It was a lazy Saturday after all. One that they desperately needed this before the craziness began to set in of the newest Stark release. They decide to watch a few Disney movies. As Tony decided that the Lion King would be a good choice he had not seen that movie despite Pepper trying to stop him.

She was terrified that Peter would get too emotional and start crying because of one particular scene. However, Tony would not budge as he thought that the movie would not be bad at all. How emotional could that movie be? It was a Disney movie after all. 

When they arrived at the scene of Mufasa’s death. Tony was seriously kicking himself for not listening to Pepper as Peter started to cry. At the beginning he was in Pepper’s arm,but as soon as that scene happened. He became distressed.

Tony was terrified, but grabbed him and Peter seemed to calm down slightly. He winced at Scar’s words on screen as he rocked his child even more in an attempt to calm him down.

Pepper gave him an “I told you so” look. While he just sighed hating that she had been right about the movie being too emotional. 

They powered through it and at the end still loved it. Tony in particular loved the movie but still felt bad his Bambi had been caught off guard and cried he understood it was the part about Mufasa dying was hard.

After they watched that movie they decided to watch Beauty and the Beast which was one of Pepper’s favorite movies.

By the end of the movie Peter was sleeping. There had been breaks like for food and the bathroom, but Tony and Pepper smiled when they watched it. Tony decided to choose the next movie and put on Toy Story. By the end of that movie Tony had also fallen asleep.

Pepper smiled and got up to start some dinner. She knew that Tony was still exhausted from all his all-nighters. She didn’t complain and decided to make a simple dinner and wake them up. 

After dinner they took another walk around the property,watched the sunset go down enjoying the peace and were sad that they would be heading back to the city tomorrow afternoon.

They decided to go to sleep early since they had to pack tomorrow or well Pepper was going to pack and Tony was going to be with Peter most of the time unless the child took a nap. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Morning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three got up and ate breakfast before Tony and Pepper began to pack again. They had let Peter walk around, but after “trying” to run up the wall for the 5th time and then trying to go down the stairs another 6 times it had Tony freaking out more than anything. 

He decided he should just hold Peter because the near heart attack was not worth it. He held him and did smaller tasks to help Pepper, but he felt more comfortable having Peter in his sight at all times. 

When everything was practically finished they sat down and had lunch as the bags were by the door. Pepper decided to take the baby gates back to the tower.

Happy showed up and right away helped put away the bags in the car with Tony’s help as Pepper held on to Peter as she walked through the house to make sure they had not forgotten anything. 

After they all got in the car. Pepper and Tony smiled at the successful and peaceful weekend they managed to have with their child and knew they were doing again. Now they were wondering how the Avengers were. And what kind of chaos was coming up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter guys let us know what you think. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter.

Arriving back at the tower Tony and Pepper quietly got down as Peter had fallen asleep during the car ride. They walked up the elevators and saw everyone in the common room. 

Everyone jumped up excited to see them, but stopped slowly when Pepper and Tony shushed them since the baby was sleeping in Tony’s arms. They walked into their room putting their things down and Peter in the bed. Fixing pillows so he would not fall.

They walked back into the living room. 

Tony automatically went into planning mode, “So Petey’s birthday is on Friday unfortunately we can’t do what we wanted to do--”

Pepper glares at Tony used to his antics, “What exactly was your plan?”

Tony fidgeted, “um well…”

Pepper continues to glare, “I want the answer today Anthony.”

Tony gulped at his first name being used, “okay, fine it was us planning on getting Peter so hyped up on a sugar and caffeine buzz and willing to do anything crazy and/or dangerous...even be ok with me buying him something most likely unnecessarily big.”

Pepper lost it and said, “Absolutely not Anthony Edward Stark are you out of your mind?”

Tony quickly defended himself, “I am not going to do it now don’t worry about it. He’s a baby either way.”

Pepper glares at him, “You will never do it. It is too dangerous.”

Tony sheepishly nodded and agreed now thinking about it since he can’t stand the idea of his baby doing that now since with him and caffeine isn’t a good combo. 

He knew Peter was hyperactive as a baby so they didn’t give much sugar because the spider powers made him already as hyperactive as they could handle.

Pepper sighed, “Look, it’s going to be Peter’s birthday we need to plan something, but not make it so big as well.”

Tony right away cried out in denial. “We should not plan something big? Excuse you Virginia, but MY baby is turning 1 and he needs to have a grand birthday party. Even if it’s not ‘exactly’ his first birthday. Don’t care. Big party. ” 

Everyone shook their heads at Tony’s antics. They weren’t surprised he wanted to do a huge party for Peter. He was an over the top kind of person so it wasn’t shocking the way he was acting. However calling Pepper by her first name might be another story. 

They knew by doing that he was actually serious about the matter,and definitely wasn’t going to be stopped. Next thing everyone knew, Tony pulled up a giant hologram list that was taller than Peter. 

A group groan happened when they realized they all would definitely have to help get and even set everything up.

Taking a look at the list, Pepper was already surprised by the first thing on it “ A cake as big or even bigger than Underoo? Was this even on the table when he was his normal size?” when she got an energetic nod in response she ultimately was glad that he was a smaller size now than when the list was most likely originally written up. A five foot 8 inch cake was not going to go well when there probably were not going to be enough people to eat it.

Although if Peter went berserk with sugar they could pin him on Tony so he could learn his lesson about giving his angel sugar because it seems as though he forgot how Peter is when he had it as a teenager. There was a reason why he was not allowed to have sugar, but it seemed his daddy forgot what happens when he does.

Pepper continued to look through Tony’s list. She wanted to be surprised about the ideas that were there but after the first idea she saw she was getting less and less surprised. 

Each idea on the list was normal things you’d see at a child’s birthday party, but only multiplied by Tony: All the jumpers he could fit in a certain space...the best magician money could buy with three $ signs next to it... A toy made of solid gold with a maybe in parenthesis ....have a designer birthday outfit made, even though he could turn back into his old self at any moment,but it seemed like Tony didn’t care. He would’ve gotten the outfit made no matter what size Peter was. 

F.R.I.D.A.Y interrupted, “Boss, Peter is waking up. And is crying for you.”

Tony jumped, running off for his child, almost falling. He came back holding Peter.

Peter was babbling and kept saying daddy over and over again.

Everyone looked shocked when they heard what he was saying, and that he was speaking period. 

Natasha recovered before everyone else, “Why didn’t you guys say that Peter was speaking now?” 

Tony shrugged, “It was a surprise?”

Natasha offered to take Peter, but he was too happy to stay in his daddy’s arms as he played with his sunglasses.

Pepper smiled, “Okay, back to business about Petey’s birthday!”

All chuckled as Peter almost dropped Tony’s sunglasses. Luckily he caught them in time, but Peter got sad and teared up.

Peter cried, “sowwy, daddy.”

Tony immediately kissed his chubby cheeks, “No baby, it’s okay don’t worry.” He immediately stood up and walked out of the room cooing his baby.

Everyone’s heart melted at the scene. They did not notice Loki plotting to take baby Peter. He wanted to protect him from the awful mortals, but kept his ideas private knowing that no one would support him. (He didn’t do it with bad intentions he just wanted to protect Peter.)

The rest of the Avengers continued to plan a surprise party for Peter.

At that moment Tony walked back in with Peter in his arms and asked how it was going. 

Pepper looked over and admitted they were kinda stuck on what to do for his birthday for the theme.

Pepper smiled and got an idea, “Petey your birthday is coming up so what do you want your theme to be about, baby.”

Peter looked at, munching on some bread. “Like Daddy!”

Everyone looked confused at what he meant, but Tony got very excited.

Tony smirked, “Babe you want an Iron Man theme?”

Peter smiled nodding with crumbs all over his face, “Like daddy!”

Pepper facepalmed and was trying to avoid doing that so they didn’t feed Tony’s ego,but at the end it seems Peter was a thoroughly DADDY’S boy.

At the end they decided to make it Iron Man themed since he was a baby and he wanted to be like his daddy. They could use a Star Wars theme next time when he was older to celebrate and remember.

Peter was excitedly watching as Tony was ordering all Iron Man items that would be perfect for the party. He clapped and practically cheered at every item he saw.

Pepper’s phone started to ring so she excused herself to answer it while everyone was arguing over the kind of cake that they should get. Tony of course wanted a large one while everyone wanted a small one.

With Pepper

She answered the phone, “Hello?”

May answered, “Hey Pep how are you?”

Peppers eyes widened, “Hey May, I’m good and you?” 

May continued talking excitedly, “So I managed to get the weekend off for Peter’s birthday so I can be there to see my nephew which I am excited about.”

Pepper looked worried, but realized she should tell her, “May there be something you should know.”

May immediately got frantic when she heard that, “Is Peter okay?”

Pepper calmed her down right away, “Yes, he is fine, buuuut he got deaged.”

May sounded confused, “Deaged? How old?”

Pepper sighed, “Just under a year. As you can imagine Tony is overjoyed, I hope you aren’t mad, but he did call me mom and Tony dad.”

May eyes light up, “I’m not mad at all! I am happy he did because I know he considered both of you that. And there is no one I trust more than the two of you with him. I am guessing Tony didn’t want me to know. Knowing him.”

Pepper smiled, “You know it. He was going to wait until Peter turned back, whenever that will be, and THEN probably tell you.”

May smirked, “I got an idea.”

Pepper smiled, “I am interested. Go on.”

May smiled, “Let’s do this as a surprise. I want to surprise Peter and Happy. How about scaring Tony by me acting like I have no idea what happened.”

Pepper immediately loved the idea, “Let’s do it. When are you arriving so I can have a car ready for you. The party will be Saturday around 4 in the afternoon. I’ll keep Happy occupied doing errands. Tony I don’t have to worry about because he will be more concerned with Peter the whole time and also the rest of the team is going to be decorating since Pete chose an Iron Man theme party.”

May starts laughing, “I will arrive Saturday actually around noon. Gives me enough time to get to mine and Happy’s apartment and get ready and arrive,and I wasn’t surprised when Tony announced he was Iron Man. Peter had that theme like 3 years and was him for Halloween a couple times.”

Pepper laughed, “Perfect. See you then. I can’t wait to see you.”

May smiled, “Me either.”

They both hung up. Pepper smiled, “Hey Fri don’t say anything about the plan.”

F.R.I.D.A.Y automatically responded, “Of course Ms Potts. The car is ready for Saturday as well.”

Pepper shook her head, “You are the best.”

Pepper walked back into the room back to the chaos that was happening; they were still arguing over what kind of cake to get and how much. 

Tony at the end said that he knew Peter’s favorite kind of cake was chocolate so he was going to get that kind for him. 

At the end it was settled that it would be 3 tier cake red, gold, and black mostly as the color scheme. What Tony had no clue was that Pepper decided to put in the front a replica of the first arc reactor that said. “Proof Tony Stark Has A Heart” even if it belonged only to Pepper and Peter, well mostly Peter. It would also have a statue of Iron Man on top. With stars sticking out. 

Tony decided to also order Peter a Spider-Man and Iron Man toys for him to play with. 

The color scheme of course would obviously be red and gold. 

Tony was very excited about doing this party for Peter since he knew teen Peter would not like how much Tony would be spending for all of it. But Baby Peter had no clue about money nor did he care so he was taking full advantage. 

Pepper also told Tony she would need to go to Japan for a couple of days.

Tony decided that he would go as well and take Peter with him since he wanted to show him the world. He could take care of all the issues very easily. 

Pepper nodded and said the trip would be in a week after the party. 

Tony was distracted when the rest of the Avengers grabbed Peter and were playing with him. He looked and smiled seeing Peter having fun.

He went back to planning and also taking care of all the legal papers that would be needed for the trip.

Natasha walked out and walked back in with snacks for everyone including Peter. They all ate while playing with Peter and making him laugh. 

About two hours of that. Tony got up to make a phone call about Peter’s cake and specifically the design he wanted.

Peter looked around and didn’t see his dad, but he saw his mom and it was obvious he was tired so he waddled over to Pepper and started pulling at her leg.

Pepper felt the tug, looked down at her little boy and pulled him into her lap as he got comfortable with his head on her chest. In about 2 minutes he was fast asleep. Everyone quieted down as they saw he was asleep and put on a movie. 

Pepper being exhausted since she doesn’t sleep much because of work also got in a comfortable position and fell asleep herself.

Tony walked in about 20 minutes later after being very thorough about how he wanted the cake to be. He smiled when he saw Peter and Pepper sleeping. The rest of the Avengers were quietly watching the movie. All in all it was a very successful crazy day if anything but not too bad.

He carefully got Peter out of Pepper’s grasp while Natasha held him after making her promise she wouldn’t take Peter to her room. He picked up Pepper going straight to his room. Putting her in bed and taking off her shoes. He walked back thanking Natasha and taking Peter and going to his room to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the really long wait. It has been a few crazy weeks. I went back to work after over two months being shut down. I also had all my finals and I passed my classes. It really eats up my days honestly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter guys

The rest of the days continued in the same sense after all the party planning taking up most of the time as they wanted everyone to enjoy how the party would be. 

Peter was crawling all over the place giving everyone heart attacks. Especially Tony whenever he would crawl up onto a ceiling with ceiling fans, he would chase his little bambino flicking any ‘on’ switches ‘off’ until he could lure him back down. 

Tony was trying to maintain Peter from going down to the lab as well if he turned around for a second he often found himself looking for Peter while trying to hide it from Pepper.

Pepper would laugh as she would see Tony running around frantically searching for Peter. Although, she knew at all times where he was courteously of F.R.I.D.A.Y,and it seemed that for her fiance, he would forget he could literally ask Fri where he was at any time. For a genius he could be pretty dumb at times. 

The rest of the time it had been full of ordering the items and going to stores to buy them to be ready for the party. 

Loki was quietly planning on taking Peter back to Asgard although he knew not to say something. He really didn’t want to die at the hands of Pepper. Normally you can’t kill a God, but he was sure she had figured a way to do so.

He had to give her props though, because if she had to be a villain she would be one of the scariest to exist and that was hard for even him to admit to himself.

He waited for a perfect moment to take Peter, but everyone was surrounding the child at all times. Tony was also obsessed with the baby, he couldn’t deny that he did treat him well as a parent. Certainly Peter was better treated than he was as a child and he was going to make sure he knew that at all times. 

That was the main reason Loki was questioning if he should take the baby, but the Earth was not kind at all. He decided to try and take the child the day of the party no one would be paying attention to him, which was a little dumb on Loki’s part becuase he didn’t realize that tike would be the main focus so everyone would be looking at him the whole time.

Pepper continued to work on the business and was making sure most things were being taken care of for the trip that was being planned. She had enjoyed a weekend with just her and her boys and she was excited to do a weeklong trip with them in the near future.

Bruce was currently studying Peter, still trying to understand how the youngest Avenger became even younger in mere minutes. Even if everyone enjoyed the little treat of cute smallness, it was Bruce’s goal to at least understand how he ended up like that exactly so he could give the deepest confirmation that Peter was, if fact, okay and healthy inside and out. 

“Look at the dragon, Peter, he’s flying really high!” Bruce waved and swerved a plush, shiny, stuffed dragon that the little tike was obsessed with because of its gold and red color scheme. 

With giggles and claps he followed the toy as Bruce looked in his ears and examined any inch of skin he could besides what was under the freshly changed diaper. He already vowed to himself that he wasn’t going to change one. That was to stay Parent duty. 

“Hmmm...We may need some blood from you, but I think I’ll need the help of your parents for that.” he booped Peter’s nose as he gave him the stuffed dragon. “You wouldn’t happen to know where they are, huh?” 

Bruce picked Peter up and sat higher up on the medbay bed. He took out a syringe to take some blood from Peter. 

However, as soon as Peter saw the syringe he started to cry terrified of what was to come with the syringe. It was a known fact Peter was afraid of needles he quickly climbed up the wall shocking Bruce.

Bruce looked up unsure of what to do, “Um F.R.I.D.A.Y” 

F.R.I.D.A.Y responded, “Already alerted boss, Dr. Branner.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony was bringing the decorations and putting together in his mind the best Iron Man birthday party to ever exist. Yes, anyone shouldn’t be surprised that he was petty like that. 

He steadily was on a ladder putting streamers in their place that he did not notice that Pepper was filming him as a method of a video she was putting together to show at Peter’s birthday party.

Pepper knew it didn’t matter if Peter was one or seventeen since Tony would still be super excited and want to do anything himself.

The rest of the Avengers had offered to help him out, but Tony declined; he wanted to do everything himself, it was his son after all.

The Avengers decided to go and buy their presents for Peter instead, knowing Tony was not going to allow them to help.

Tony got down from the ladder and was picking up decorations at how he was going to put it up and the format of how he was going to do it.

F.R.I.D.A.Y broke him out of his concentration when she spoke. “Boss, there is an issue in the Medbay as baby boss is in distress as soon as he saw the needle Mr. Branner was holding.”

Tony jumps and runs out of the room to go to get Peter as he is worried about him. It slipped his mind that Peter was terrified of needles, but he was asking himself why Bruce wanted to use a needle on his baby.

He ran down to the Medbay opting to take the stairs rather than wait for the elevator which in hindsight was a terrible idea since the Medbay was 10 floors lower than the Penthouse. However, in his mind he was doing it to get to his baby faster.

By the time he reached the floor he was exhausted and sweating like crazy, but still had enough adrenaline about his little boy especially when he would hear the little crying from the Lab doors.Tony turned his head as close as he could to 180 degrees as he could until he saw Peter right above Bruce

“What the heck, Banner?! Whatcha need blood for? Ya know he’s afraid of needles. Hey, Bambino wanna go get a sneaky lil treat with.Daddy without Mama knowing?” Tony asked while trying to lure Peter down.

Sitting back down on the bed and taking off his glasses to clean them, “It’s all part to at least understand how he ended up like that so I could give the deepest confirmation that Peter was, if fact, okay and healthy inside and out...Needed a tiny sample so I could analyze his cells. See how they’re affected besides, of course, the spider mutations. The second I just took out the needle up he went. Didn’t even touch him with it yet.” 

Biting his knuckle trying to focus, Tony looked up at Peter trying to figure out how to lure the toddler down. Part of him just wanted to get him into his arms and book it, but the other part of him knew the Doctor was doing something they all knew was needed and a little wanted.

Even if it didn’t give a solution to get him back to normal asap, which to Tony wasn’t totally desired since he loved baby Petey, but at least knowing as much as they could would be helpful to a degree. So they’d know the soon-to-be birthday boy was fully okay and would stay that way. 

Tony realized that Peter had not realized that he was in the room with him and that was a big reason for his distress. He was freaking out so much that it was like he blocked it out all out of his mind. He called out softly. “Bambi, hey baby I am here. Come down please.”

Peter looked down startled, “Dada?!?!”

Tony nodded, “Yeah baby I’m right here. Come to my arms. I'll protect you, always.” He looked at Bruce sighing really not wanting to betray the little tike but knowing it was for his safety. 

Peter crawled to where Tony was and let go. Scaring the living daylights out of him as he scrambled to catch his tike in his arms and hold him. 

Tony distracted Peter slowly, calming him down and talking to him as he looked at Bruce and nodded he shuddered and hoped the child did not end up hating him.

When Bruce noticed that the child was completely distracted with his dad. He grabbed the syringe and quickly grabbed Peter’s arm before the boy could react and inserted the needle.

Peter started screaming as he saw the needle in him and tried thrashing while Tony held him and did not want him to injure himself.

Tony sighed in sadness and held his baby as he screamed bloody murder when Bruce put in the syringe to take some blood out. His heart breaking to a million pieces as the baby screamed, thrashed and cried as he got a needle. 

Bruce removed it when he had sufficient blood. Wincing as Peter kept crying he dug into his drawers and pulled out a lollipop. 

As soon as Peter saw the lollipop it was like a switch and he reached for it grabbing it and holding it to Tony so that he could open it for him.

Tony was emotionally exhausted after the whirlwind of emotions he just went through in the last two minutes…. Had it only been two minutes?

He opened the lollipop for Peter and gave it back to him while he started licking it peacefully. He held the child, sighing and asked Bruce if they were done there.

Bruce nodded and admitted that they were done as he was going to be studying the sample of blood and seeing if there were any unknown abnormalities.

Tony nodded as Bruce launched into a long explanation of what he was planning on studying and all the illnesses he was going to check for. 

While Bruce was doing that. Peter managed to finish the lollipop and Tony took it from him throwing it away to Peter didn’t choke on the stick by accident. 

Tony continued holding Peter and walked around with him as Peter slowly fell asleep after his emotional breakdown. When he was certain that the boy was sleeping. He looked at the child deciding that he should take him to bed.

Tony sighed and waited until Bruce was done and said, “Well thank you Brucie Bear for all of this. I am going to take Peter and get him in bed.”

Bruce nodded, “No problem I’ll come get you if I find anything.” He wasn’t until Tony himself asked him since he was pretty confident that Tony was going to end up taking a nap with Peter since he looked exhausted after all the running and calming Peter down. He didn’t say everything he wanted, but he knew that his friend was practically falling asleep.

Tony waited for the elevator to appear and he held Peter but he was exhausted and he planned to take Peter to his bedroom, lay him on the bed, take a shower and then go back to decorating. 

When he got to his room. He laid Peter down and quickly checked his diaper realizing he needed a new one. He quickly changed him, careful not to wake him as he realized that the boy was slowly starting to wake because of the diaper. He picked himself and quietly shushed him as he was slowly humming a song.

Peter quickly fell back asleep. 

Tony sighed and laid him on the bed. He grabbed a simple change of clothes and took a quick shower. He looked at Peter and decided to rest his eyes for a few minutes. As he lay down and closed his eyes. He passed out exhausted from today’s activities.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pepper had gone back to her office after a bit of filming Tony. She came back to the living room and was confused when not much had changed. She asked F.R.I.D.A.Y where her fiance was.

When Pepper entered the room her heart soared at the sight of Tony and Peter fast asleep on the bed. She smiled, had a picture taken and quietly closed the door leaving them to sleep.

Prepping a first birthday party seemed to come with more excitement than some might’ve expected. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this evidently came out not how I was expecting but who doesn't love Tony being a dad. Hope you guys liked it I'll upload the next part soon. Let me know what you think guys.


	9. Chapter 9

The Avengers arrived and noticed that not much had been done with the decoration and they asked F.R.I.D.A.Y what had happened. That is when the A.I explained the situation and they understood. 

They decided to help Tony because they were family. Everyone automatically started to hang decorations for the party and also decided to order the food as that way they didn’t have to cook anything and make a mess.

The party for the baby would already be a huge fuss so they didn’t want to end up cleaning more than what would be needed to. 

While Tony and Peter were sleeping.

The Avengers put up the decorations with the exemption of Bruce.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bruce was currently in his lab working on the sample of blood he had gotten. He still felt bad the child started freaking out. But he also knew that Tony was loving him at the moment. He knew that Tony had always wanted to have taken care of Peter as a baby within the hour that he had met him. 

Tony and Pepper were getting married in a few months and despite it all he knew that Tony wanted Peter to be the ring bearer and that it would be essential that he could actually be tasked with that. 

He continued to test the blood hopefully most of all to understand the spell and if there was an antidote for Peter. Besides as much as everyone wanted to keep Peter as a baby it wouldn't be possible since he was supposed to start school in a few short weeks and that was something that was going to affect them.

He would continue, however, he would attend the party knowing his fellow Avengers would not let him escape from that. Besides they always said that he should have more fun. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki had his plan set. He would do it at the party, however, if there were any issue he would wait until after. The precious child deserved all the love in the world. He didn't deny he knew the Avengers loved him so much, but he just thought the child should not have to ever suffer for anything. 

He watched as everyone was decorating the area. He shook his head as he watched Pepper order everyone around him and he was not going to help.

That all changed when Pepper gave him a set of instructions and with a mighty glare he ended up shuddering at the idea of something happening to him. He later would deny he was terrified of her despite everyone knowing it was a lie. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

They could have done it outside but they didn’t want the media to accidentally see them and post pictures online. They were extremely lucky no one had noticed the small baby that was with them but they hadn’t left either,but the media was asking if Spidey was okay. Most people were focusing on just shrugging off the alien attack. 

It was New York so this had really become a norm for most people. They often just waited to see when the next attack would be and if they were going to be paid for missing work.

Even the government was annoyed with the aliens and wanted to see if they could put a sign outside in space asking them to please stop attacking New York and focus on another area preferably somewhere with no people like in the desert so they didn’t need to do a massive clean up. 

So no one really cared, but they didn’t want to end up in the media. Because then the media would really have a field day. Even they were tired of covering the alien invasion that had happened again in New York and were latching onto any other story that would peak interest for them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

However, knowing Tony he was going to do something grand and shock everyone. It was a good thing they had a ball room. At first they were going to do it in the penthouse and had started decorating before deciding to just move the location. 

Pepper really didn’t want to end up redecorating her living room again. Plus there was a few months for her wedding so she wanted that to also be a huge focus. Right after taking care of Peter and keeping Tony out of trouble. It was ironic the adult was WAY more childish than the teenager but that was her life. Although Tony often convinced Peter to act childish as well. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony woke up with a start when he realized he had fallen asleep and also the fact Peter needed a diaper change. Which he let him know with a cry.

Tony sighed and got up, stretching and laying him on the towel. He opened it and began to clean his diaper. Just when he thought he was done. He got the shock of his life when his angel peed straight at him. Luckily he had his mouth closed instead of talking like he usually does.

He looked at Peter unimpressed while the baby finished and started laughing almost like he knew exactly what he had done. 

He shrugged. He at least got that “experience” out of the way. He was still half asleep so he wasn’t really his talky self just yet. He gave Peter a pacifier and finished cleaning him up again and did his diaper. 

He took another shower which woke him up and he walked out. “Well well well Petey seems like you have a great aim.” As the baby smiled. He smirked, “yeah it may be funny now but we will see if you agree when you are a teenager.”

He took the pacifier out of his mouth and began blowing raspberries on his belly making the tike laugh. His laugh was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard and it tied with teenage Peter’s laugh. In a way he did want his kiddo bigger but also he didn’t want him to grow up either. He was in a tight spot. He knew he could be looking up a cure for him but he rather enjoy this while he can.

He picked up Peter and walked into the living room and looked confused where it was spotless. “Fri where is everyone and the decorations?”

F.R.I.D.A.Y responded, “Boss well, Mr. Banner is in his lab studying Peter’s blood. While everyone else is in the ballroom decorating for the party they decided to move since Miss Potts doesn’t want to have to redecorate the living room again.”

Tony smirked, “Excellent there is something else you need to order for the party…”

F.R.I.D.A.Y responded immediately, “Boss you are not allowed to order an Iron Man statue at all. Since Miss Potts said since you are here and part of the party you don’t have permission to buy it.”

Tony sighed, “She knows me too well. Okay not a statue but I got another idea then…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pepper with the help of the Avengers minus Bruce and Tony managed to finish decorating the place in under an hour. They decided to leave a space not sure what Tony was capable of buying. 

She didn’t think much since she already told F.R.I.D.A.Y no to a statue and her fiance wouldn’t come up with anything else but then again he always ended up surprising her with his crazy ideas. 

The party was tomorrow. She knew it was too much to ask for a peaceful weekend with the family she had but she wouldn’t trade it. She also knew she needed to pack for the vacation trip since Tony was awful at that. 

She still loved him but when he took Peter on a trip once. He forgot to pack the poor boy underwear, socks, and shoes. The boy was embarrassed and had to ask Pepper how to get Tony to buy him those essential items. At the end the boy tricked him into going shopping and bought all the items of course Tony realized and felt guilty he forgot to pack very important items. 

She shook her head coming back to the present with how the area looked and was impressed at the moment Tony walked in with Peter and admitted the place looked amazing.

He held the boy in his arms as he looked around in curiosity and Tony was so excited he was going to be asking for hundreds of pictures of the party. And he wanted to dress up Peter in a replica of a mini Iron Man costume which was probably why he'd ever let Peter use that suit. He didn’t want to think of Peter in his actual Iron Man suit; it terrified him to no end. He already struggled with letting Peter be Spider-Man because he was always worried. He was a paranoid father and knew that since the moment he met Peter.

Luckily he was Tony Stark so anything he ordered he could do practically overnight and he would focus on doing everything possible to give Peter the best birthday party to ever exist. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Happy smiled as he stared at Tony being the father he always knew that he would be and would be an incredible. He remembered how Tony wanted to deny he loved Peter until it got to the point where it was impossible. Even if he acted like he was annoyed by Peter. It was an act he absolutely adored him. He just would never admit it to anyone nor Peter.

The only thing was that May knew for a fact was that it was impossible to keep it a secret from his girlfriend. Plus everyone had an idea since Peter had the whole group wrapped around his little finger even though Loki was the same. 

Happy knew that this party was going to be crazy. Everyone was going to be focused on Peter. He also knew Tony was going to be even more clingy and stingy as he didn’t like to share Peter. The one person he missed the most was his girlfriend. He hasn’t seen her in almost a year. 

She was offered a better position and being paid more. To help people. Honestly it ran in the family which he found ironic and wasn’t surprised that Peter became a superhero. 

Happy was snapped out of his little daze by none other than the soon-to-be birthday boy who had managed to get out of his Daddy’s hold and started to toddler waddle over to him yelling in a cheery tone, “Hap-py! Hap-py!!” 

He would never want to admit it but he teared up when the child said his name and thought no one would notice but he saw a flash and realized he was caught on camera. He would never be able to live this down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time the decorations were all set to Pepper’s and Tony’s standards they decided to have dinner and turn in early for the next day. They were extremely excited. 

While Pepper couldn’t wait to see May again it had been a long time. She was also excited to see how Happy would be when he would see her. She wanted a laugh and knew Tony would freak out when he saw her. 

She had gotten a text from May who was boarding a plane and would be there soon and was excited to see her.

She changed Peter into a onesie and got him ready for bed. However, he was in a really playful mood so she played a little with him while Tony went to make sure he was ready for bed.

He walked out and smiled as he saw Pepper and Peter playing. It was obvious that she was just getting Peter tired so that he could sleep. He chuckled when he realized the kid had too much energy.

They played with him for about an hour until he started to get tired and the child fell asleep after they got comfortable as they knew tomorrow was going to be a crazy day but also very fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter sorry about the really long wait. I just started class on Monday got a break from the homework and assignments I have since I have finished the ones I had left I only have like two more so I was able to finish it. Hope you guys liked it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter guys!

The next morning it was a hustle to have everything ready. Tony being the most excited to celebrate his spider baby's birthday. It was a typical morning with Steve making breakfast for everyone since he loved to cook.

Everyone was busy cooing over Peter who was wearing cute little bear pajamas. It was complete with little paws. Natasha was also cooing over him. Clint started to film her until she shot him a death glare.

After breakfast everyone went to put the finishing touches. While Tony spent his time with Peter getting him ready for the party. He gave him a bath making the mistake of having chosen his party clothes before the party. At the end he had to change, but he had a backup change which was good.

~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~

Pepper ensured that May’s ride was ready. She was excited to see one of her best friend’s but also, she knew Tony’s face when he saw her would be hilarious. 

Despite it all, she knew that Tony was terrified of her. Also add the fact that he didn’t tell May about what happened to Peter. He would be even more scared of her. 

She got a text from May who arrived at her and Happy’s apartment and was getting ready. She looked over at Happy who was finishing up the last few things while he was missing his girlfriend.

She looked around as she smiled for the party that brought a lot of joy. Peter was the light in their lives, so this party was something they were all looking forward to. She remembered the first time she saw him.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

_ Pepper walked into Tony's lab when he noticed a young boy there. She looked shocked as she saw him. _

_ Tony and the young boy were too busy working on something (shocking was that for some reason Peter’s own Spidey senses did not react to her.) _

_ She almost collapsed when she saw Tony smiling kindly at the boy and he ruffled his hair without a second thought. _

_ The boy looked so small, fragile, sweet and innocent. Her heart melted as soon as she saw him. Then out of nowhere Tony leaned down and kissed the top of his head. She gasped in shock surprising both. _

_ They looked surprised when they saw her there. And Tony looked at Peter bewildered when he realized that he didn’t even realize she was there judging by his shocked expression. _

_ When she found out later after Peter had left home that he was Spider-Man let’s just say Tony had been terrified. _

~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~

She smiled as she thought of that. How close they had grown. She always knew that Tony could be jealous and stingy about his things. That was obvious with Peter. He did not want to share his baby spider. He always started new projects or made up plans just to keep Peter with him. She would be jealous if she didn’t know that he was Tony’s favorite and then it was her but then again it was the same way for her as well. Their relationship had grown a lot as well.

The issue was it was like pulling teeth to hang out with him and it wasn’t because of Peter as he always was willing to hangout with her as well, but Tony who didn’t want to share the child. So, she purposely would make him go to meetings or trips so she could also hang out with him. Since Peter was in school, he couldn’t go with him half the time.

She turned back to the room and everything was all set until it was knocked out of the park by someone coming in with a jumper, a freaking Iron Man jumper. She facepalmed at the fact that Tony had one upped her. And wondered how he came up with that idea.

She sighed and told them where to set it up. As soon as she got the cake, she put the arc reactor replica she has custom made right in the middle where the light goes, she put a picture of Peter. He was Tony’s heart after all.

He grew emotional since meeting Peter. Since Peter was such an emotional person, a well broody quiet shy away from affection changed.

She walked up to see where Tony was and smiled as she saw him making Peter laugh.

She smiled and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the party.

1 hour later she walked out and just when she thought that Tony couldn’t surprise her. She walked in and saw Peter dressed in a mini Iron Man costume. She shook her head and smiled as baby Peter was babbling happily.

She picked up the tike and pretended he was flying while the baby laughed out.

She shook her head and they all walked out into the party room. All the Avengers were there. They laughed when they saw Peter in the cute little Iron Man costume.

Everyone was taking pictures and videos.

Tony was having fun with the little tike. Everyone was talking and laughing or in Thor, Sam, and Clint’s case going in the jumper. Thor was gleeful with the idea as he had never seen a jumper before so he spent a lot of time jumping. Pepper laughed as she watched them. 

Tony smiled and got on the small stage, “Hey guys thanks for all the help with the party stuff and Pe-” before he could finish his sentence a familiar and scary face showed up at the door, “MAY?!” beads of sweat shimmered on Tony’s forehead under the stage lights and for the first time he was actually a loss for words. 

Off out of his sight Pepper stood with Peter and while she was trying to hold off a full fit of laughter she requested for F.R.I.D.A.Y to start recording the whole thing.

“Save to the usual file?” the A.I asked as she began to fulfil the command.

Pepper smirked, “Absolutely,” she answered gleefully. 

Tony looked terrified, “What? What...are you doing here?”

May smirked evilly, knowing it scared Tony even more. “Hi Tony, how is my nephew where is he? You didn’t think I would miss his birthday now did you?”

Tony felt his life flash in front of his eyes while Happy was almost crying with how happy (no pun intended) he was to see his girlfriend again after so long. 

Everyone shifted a little since May Parker was a scary woman not as scary as Pepper, but she could honestly hold her ground. 

Tony stammered for a bit which would have been funny if it wasn’t such a scary situation for all the Avengers. 

Pepper shook her head and walked over to May and smiled as she held the Spider Baby. 

May chuckled and grabbed Peter who was happy babbling on to her. She smiled at Peter then looked at Tony responding, “Relax Tony I already knew what happened since Pepper let me know after I called her and told her I would be coming to visit. I am not going to kill you, promise.”

Tony let out a sigh of relief hearing that then pouted when he realized Pepper purposely didn’t tell him and got more blackmail material in her folder. 

Happy rushed over to May so she handed Peter back to Pepper and gave him a loving kiss while everyone respectfully looked away there was no way anyone was going to make fun of them. 

Tony walked over and grabbed Peter holding him close as he looked around. Tony walked off to give the couple privacy as he showed Peter all the decorations. Hearing his adorable laugh made his heart swell in emotions. 

The party continued as they mingled. Peter ended up crawling around and laughing. Although he was still really small. He crawled over to Tony since that was the fastest method and whined to be picked up. 

Tony smiled and picked him and continued his conversation with May, Happy and Pepper. 

Everyone has eaten a lot of sugar and sweets so they were still having a lot of fun. 

Peter not even 5 minutes later was asleep in Tony’s arms. They all smiled at the child as he slept in his arms. 

Peter slept for about 2 hours since he was probably tired from all the energy he was showing earlier. Due to the fact he was asleep he missed when Clint accidentally tripping Natasha while he was “dancing”. He immediately fled the scene for a good half hour and came back and still ended up terrified after the glare she gave him. 

Thor almost popped the jumper a handful of times while Bruce was quietly trying to work, but kept getting pulled into the party. He was close to having a solution done. Everyone begged him to enjoy it which he accepted. 

Loki shook his head unimpressed at his brother’s antics and would quietly watch the party still trying to configure his plot. However, he would not be taking the adorable child now especially not with his scary aunt and Pepper around. He was not stupid to do it or it would be his head. 

After Peter woke up. They cut the cake. Tony wouldn’t admit it, but he cried when he saw the picture of Peter in the middle of the arc reactor. But everyone asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to record it. 

Peter eagerly poked it and would lick the cake obviously like the flavor. He did get a little upset when they cut it though. 

Tony put a little frosting on his nose and posed for pictures of him and Peter also everyone around. 

No surprise Thor loved the chocolate cake since it had sugar so he had a lot of energy and went to bounce in the jumper again. Everyone kind of got a small sugar rush so they went to bounce. Luckily the room they had chosen was huge so the jumper fit inside without an issue. 

After they gave out gifts for Peter. He got a lot of things. They knew that he wasn’t going to stay small which was a bummer for everyone but they decided to get him different things he liked. 

The girls got him a few cute baby outfits for the trip. They demanded that they get pictures of him as well. Also some for when he was ordered.

The rest ranged from electronics to random cute thoughts. Thor gave him a weapon which was promptly taken away by Pepper no way that the baby was ever going to use it. 

Everyone had a lot of fun and decided to help clean up everything. May offered to help, but they didn’t let her so she spent her time playing with Peter while they did that. It took an hour to clean. Even Loki helped after a glare from Pepper.

When they were done. Peter reached out to Tony to grab him, but at the moment he accidentally dropped his phone so he bent down to pick it up. Peter didn’t like that so he began to cry which prompted Tony to jump up and grab Peter to console him. 

May smiled when she saw that. Thankful that Peter had a father in his life even if he was clingy with Peter which was not surprising to her one bit.

After that Happy decided to stay at the tower and so did May since she was leaving tomorrow night. While Tony, Pepper, and Peter were leaving Monday to Japan for the week.

Everyone filed out of the room. Exhausted from the long, but very fun day. The only thing that remained was the jumper.

Pepper looked at Tony in curiosity. “So when are they coming to pick up the jumper?” 

Tony shrugged and laughed, “Oh they are not since I bought it. Now when Spiderbaby gets big again. I have a place for him to burn off his endless amount of energy. Plus it’s also going to be something cute but embarrassing for when he gets in a relationship.” With that comment Tony still holding on to Peter walked out of the room.

Pepper stared in shock at Tony and sighed. How did he always manage to one up her? She honestly would never know. At least it wasn’t a statue though she knew that he would have gotten it if she hadn’t banned it. 

She walked out of the room as well. Exhausted as she needed to sleep. She was going to have so much work tomorrow. She had put it off that day because the party was way more important. She had fun though. When she walked into the room she noticed that Tony was getting ready to bathe Peter.

Both bathed the child and then after that took turns taking care of him while the other went to shower. Once all that was done they quickly fell asleep. Peter, obviously still exhausted, had fallen asleep first.

Overall it was a very fun day. 

They both wanted to spend the day with May and Happy. So they knew they would have to wake up early. Luckily for Pepper all she really needed to do was just paperwork since there were no meetings. They had to pack for the week so they would be very busy the next day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry about the really long wait. I finally had this idea and sat down to write it. School has kept me busy and at the moment I am happy to report I am so far passing all my classes. I have like 6 more weeks left but I will try to work on the next chapter and have it up really soon. As always comment and let me know what you guys think. Now that I uploaded this chapter I am going back to writing my essay which I put off to finish this chapter. Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys so this is the first Fanfiction I have ever written and I am actually writing this with my best friend who like me is a huge fan of the father-son relationship between Tony and Peter. Please review, give kudos. Let us know what you guys think. :)


End file.
